L'encre de ma peau
by Maowen
Summary: L'histoire se développe autours de Grimmjow et Ichigo. Ce dernier souffre d'une maladie bien particulière qui risque de bien changer des choses. Comment Grimmjow et Ichigo vont-il surmonter les épreuves qui feront surface? GrimmIchi, M pour language et passages à caractère sexuel.
1. Chapter 1: Enfin chez soi!

_**Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, changeons un peu de fandom. Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un certains temps, et me voila enfin prête à vous la partager. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

 _ **Un petit Disclaimer pour commencer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! ( Malheureusement, je ne serais pas contraire à m'approprier un vrai Grimmjow !)**_

 **Chapitre 1 : Enfin chez soi !**

Il regarde le paysage défiler au travers de la fenêtre, le coude appuyé sur le rebord. Les secousses régulières du train le berce dans ses pensées. Peu de gens apprécient d'être installé à contresens dans un train, mais cela fait découvrir au jeune homme une nouvelle perspective de l'univers. Une nouvelle façon de voir les choses autre que dans le bonne ordre. L'obscurité se fait doucement présente, bientôt la vitre fera apparaître le reflet de l'homme assis sur la banquette.

Le bleu que lui renvoie son image lui plaît. Tout le monde n'a pas le privilège de naître avec une couleur de cheveux pareil. Certes c'est assez excentrique, mais peu lui importait. Il en était fier. Au fil de sa jeunesse, il a vite appris à fermer le clapet de ceux qui osait se moquer de son allure. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il est plutôt connu et bien évidemment plus personne n'ose le montrer du doigt.

Pour ceux qui espèrent échapper à son humeur changeante c'est une chose difficile à faire. Le jeune homme est plutôt vite irrité et le montre assez bien. Voir même trop bien.

Après tout il part du principe que les gens qui ose venir l'emmerder mérite d'être remis à leur place d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le bleuté augmente allègrement le volume de son lecteur de musique, tentant ainsi de cacher au mieux les discussions enflammées des gens autours de lui. Sachant que son arrêt n'est plus très loin, il prend son mal en patience. Tout au plus quelques minutes à attendre avant de pouvoir sortir de ce wagon bien trop bondé à son goût.

Le train s'arrête enfin.

Juste avant de descendre il se retourne pour vérifier qu'il a bien tout pris. Avec un sourire satisfait il descend les marches jusqu'à atteindre le gravier du perron. Il grimpe les marches de l'escalier menant au pont surplombant les rails. La pénombre donne un aspect mystérieux au mastodonte de béton, de verre et de barre de fer.

Il délecte la sensation d'assurance à chaque pas le rapprochant un peu plus du sommet de l'escalier. Une fois en haut une bourrasque de vent vient l'accueillir. Profitant de l'instant il s'appuie sur la rambarde, qui au premier contact avec son bras nu le fit frissonner. Il resta là un moment à regarder le train repartir sur lequel il se trouvait il y a un instant plus tôt. Les gens, comme des fourmis marchent vers le tunnel un peu plus loin, peu d'entre eux prennent le risque de s'aventurer sur le pont. Pourtant le chemin vers le parking est visiblement plus court lorsqu'on traverse le pont. Est-ce le vertige, où l'habitude et le comportement de mouton ? La vue qu'offre ce pont vaut pourtant la peine.

Une fois le perron complètement vidé, il décide de s'en aller vers le parking un peu plus bas. Rejoindre son bijou, qui attend sagement sur le bitume. C'est un modèle exceptionnel dont il n'en existe plus des masses. Ses courbes et sa couleur bleu métallique brille sous la lumière des lampadaires. Il a longuement travaillé sur la restauration du véhicule, cela fait seulement 1 ans, jour pour jour, qu'il a pu se mettre au volant de cette magnifique Jaguar XK des années '48.

Il est rare que le jeune homme laisse son véhicule comme ça sur un parking extérieur. Mais d'un autre côté il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. La ville où s'est déroulé sa conférence de presse, est bien connue pour ses mauvais chauffeurs et ses accidents à gogo. Donc il a décidé de jouer la carte de la sécurité, et opté pour le parking surveillé de la gare. Il faut dire qu'un trajet en train de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne, c'est même assez nostalgique.

C'est avec un fond de musique et le doux ronronnement du moteur qu'il profite de son trajet en direction de sa maison. La région est plutôt verdoyantes et les routes sont mal éclairé la nuit. Cela ne dérange pas le jeune homme, après tout cela fait longtemps qu'il vit ici et il parcourt c'est route presque les yeux fermés.

Il reste encore quelques virages et bientôt le portail doré donnant accès au domaine Jaegerjaquez est visible. Il faut admettre qu'il est des plus imposants et que le nom même du propriétaire des lieux on fait trembler plus d'un. Même si le jeune homme n'aime pas l'admettre, il est quand même un fichu fils à papa.

À peine arrivé devant le portail, que ce dernier commence déjà à s'ouvrir. Encore un luxe supplémentaire d'être riche, avoir un majordome qui tient tout à l'oeil.

Il finit par garer son véhicule dans son garage attribué en prenant grand soin que tout soit parfait avant de mettre fin au son caractéristique du moteur. Encore un dernier coup d'œil sur le tableau de bord, tout semble vraiment parfait. C'est encore une fois satisfait de lui et sifflotant qu'il sort du garage pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée, les mains bien évidemment dans les poches.

Le manoir possède un hall d'entrée immense, avec un escalier centrale menant aux étages supérieurs. Le sol marbré reflète presque la silhouette du bleuté tel un miroir. Il se défait de sa veste et sans même regarder sur sa droite il tend le bout de cuir hors de prix à Kensei. Il s'agit du majordome ou plutôt du garde du corps gérant les affaires du domaine. Ce dernier saisit la veste dans un geste fluide et contrôlé et salue le jeune héritier d'un signe de la tête.

" Monsieur Jaegerjaquez, permettez-moi de vous informer que votre père vous attend dans son bureau pour un compte-rendu de votre conférence."

Le jeune homme fait claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe claire d!irritation. Il répond malgré tout au majordome.

" Ouais, je m'en doutais Kensei, j'y vais de suite, demande au cuistot de me préparer à bouffer, j'ai faim."

Ni une ni deux l'homme s'incline et s'en va demander au cuisine de s'affairer au plus vite. Un Jaegerjaquez n'aime pas attendre.

Sans même faire attention si oui ou non sa requête fut entendue, l'héritier monte les marches deux à deux, suit le couloir de droite pendant un bon moment avant de se trouver devant la porte fermée du bureau de son père.

Ils ont beau avoir le même nom, ils n'ont jamais eu un lien très affectueux, malgré le fait qu'il ne manquait de rien et que le respect était de rigueur. Tout du moins le fils avait suffisamment de respect pour son paternel. L'inverse n'est pas toujours vrai.

Deux coup sec sur la vieille porte en bois cirée et la voix profonde du père du jeune homme résonne.

" Entre!"

Sans hésitation, il ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce. Un bureau magnifique avec un mobilier en bois d'olivier, un sol en marbre noir qui se met harmonieusement en contraste avec la baie vitrée qui fait face au bureau où est assis le grand Leonhard Rodrick Jaegerjaquez.

Ce dernier ne prends même pas la peine de lever les yeux sur son fils, pour quoi faire ce n'est qu'une perte de temps et en fin de compte à ses yeux, son fils n'est qu'une sorte de pion. Le jeune homme se retient de montrer son énervement lorsque son père lui adresse enfin la parole.

" Alors cette conférence ?! N'attends pas 3h avant de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire!"

Le jeune homme se racle la gorge et retiens un autre claquement de langue.

" Très bien monsieur, nous avons présenté un nouveau projet pour le véhicule Espada. Plus performant que le précédent et avec l'option d'un modèle électrique qui est totalement autonome. Nous avons déjà enregistré cinq précommande pour le modèle électrique ainsi que six pour le modèle essence. Le prix réunis de ces commandes s'élèvent à plus de 4 million de dollars."

Le modèle Espada de Lamborghini est le projet personnel de l'héritier de l'entreprise familiale. Son tout premier projet, et vu le succès de la conférence, le jeune homme avait espéré un peu plus d'enthousiasme de la part de son père. Mais le patron ne joue pas dans les compliments, donc un acquiescement suivi d'un grognement approbateur est tout ce qu'il reçu comme réponse.

Le bleuté s'incline brièvement avant de prendre congé. Une fois sorti du bureau il se sent soulagé d'avoir terminé son compte-rendu, au moins à présent il est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. Et une petite sortie pour fêter sa réussite du jour est de rigueur.

Il contacte rapidement sa frangine et le petit ami de cette dernière pour leur proposer une sortie au bar qu'ils avaient découvert dernièrement. Rien de tel qu'une partie de billard pour se changer les idées. Après avoir reçu une réponse de la part du couple, il jette son portable sur le lit avant de se déshabiller pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

L'eau coule le long de ses cheveux qui commence à lui arriver à hauteur d'épaule, il est perdu dans ses pensées. Il repense à l'entrevue avec son père. Il a beau être un héritier multimillionnaire cela le fait rager que son propre père ne le voie pas en tant que son fils. Il baisse la tête et regarde l'eau couler à ses pieds formant ici et là quelques petits tourbillons et quelques amas de bulles. Il n'a jamais été doué pour contrôler ses émotions, et c'est pris d'une impulsion rageuse que ses points heurte le mur carrelé de la douche. Une légère douleur résonne le long de ses bras, le frisson qui en résulte a pour effet de le calmer un peu, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de se ressaisir.

Après un certain temps il se décide à sortir de la douche, et de se passer une serviette autour de la taille. C'est ainsi qu'il observe les différents costumes pendu dans son armoire. Son choix finit par tomber sur un pantalon de costume gris clair et une chemise blanche. Cela fera très bien l'affaire, il n'a pas non plus l'envie de faire dans l'élaborer. En jetant un dernier regard à son ensemble de cravate, pesant le pour et le contre, il décide de finalement fermer la porte de l'armoire.

Il sait pertinemment que sa sœur risque de lui faire un cirque rien que parce qu'elle aime le voir porter une cravate. Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire. Après tout il n'est pas obligé de lui faire plaisir systématiquement non?

Finalement prêt pour la soirée, il choisit soigneusement une des différentes paires de clefs pendue dans le couloir menant aux multiples garages. Il possède en tout trois modèles. Son choix se porte sur l'ancêtre du modèle qu'il a pu présenter aujourd'hui. Un modèle très carré, mais avec énormément de classe. La similitude entre chacun des véhicules qui appartiennent au jeune homme, est leur couleur bleutée.

Il fait glisser ses doigts le long de la carrosserie avant de poser sa main sur la clenche de la portière. Il s'installe confortablement sur le siège en cuir beige et démarre le monstrueux V12. Les voitures, c'est un peu sa passion. il préférerais presque le toucher du métal à celui de la chair humaine. Et l'idée le fait ricaner, un mec riche qui ne s'intéresse même pas au filles, mais qui se contente du ronronnement de ses machines.

Encore une fois il n'en n'avait rien à faire, de ce que pensent les autres.

Le centre du village et à moins d'un quart d'heure du domaine Jaegerjaquez, juste de quoi chauffer le moteur et offrir une petite sortie à l'Espada.

Après avoir vérifié pour la 21ème fois que son véhicule ne risque rien là où il est garé, il quitte sa compagne pour se rendre au bar Hueco Mundo. C'est en quelque sorte devenu leur point de rencontre depuis que Nnoitra a découvert le côté exotique du pool bar, et il faut dire que le gérant fais des cocktails de malade. C'est une signature de l'établissement, malgré la petitesse du village, le bar commence à être bien connu.

Comme d'habitude le jeune homme apprécie faire attendre ses amis. Selon ses critères il est idéal d'arriver entre 5 et 15 minutes en retard, après tout il est fils de riche et il faut qu'il entretienne sa réputation.

Nell et Nnoitra ont déjà commandé leurs boissons, il fit alors signe au barman de lui apporter le cocktail maison à la table où se trouve le jeune couple. C'est à peine arrivé à hauteur de la table que sa sœur lui saute au cou pour l'accueillir dans une tempête de cheveux vert. Il se demande encore toujours comment cette dernière fait pour supporter son caractère de sagouin.

Il fit tourner Nell en la serrant fort contre lui et cela fit rire la jeune femme au formes généreuses. Elle a l'air d'être toujours enthousiaste et pleine d'énergie. Même lorsque d'autres penserais plutôt à s'enfuir, elle elle se marre. Elle prend son pied dans n'importe quelle situation. Même les pires.

Il finit par la déposer pour enfin pouvoir saluer Nnoitra qui attend tranquillement de l'autre côté de la table. Et lui saisit la main dans une poignée amical.

Nnoitra sait comment se moquer du bleuté avec son sourir en accordéon.

" Salut Grimm, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas avancer ta montre de 10 minutes ?"

Le dénommé Grimm lui offre son plus beau sourire carnassier.

" Ouais, nan, faut que tu redescendre sur terre Nnoi, le seul jour où tu ne devras pas m'attendre c'est lors de mon enterrement. Et encore, je suis convaincu que si je glisse un billet dans la poche de la dernière personne que je vois sur cette terre, celle-ci pourrait retarder mon enterrement exactement de 10 minutes. Histoire de commémorer mes retard caractéristiques, et de te faire râler une dernière fois."

C'est Nell qui réagit en premier à la blague de Grimmjow.

" Ah non, Grimm, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir! Hors de question que tu nous quittes si tôt! "

Grimmjow attire la jeune femme à nouveau dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

" Ne t'en fais pas crevette, il en faudra beaucoup plus pour arriver à me mettre dans un cercueil !"

C'est à ce moment-là que Szayel apporte le verre de Grimmjow et le dépose sur la petite table adjacente. Interrompant ainsi la discussion du trio.

" Vous désirez autre chose ?"

Nell regarde son petit ami et d'une seule et même voix il lui redemande un cocktail maison également. Nell souris à son petit ami et viens quérir un petit baiser, fière d'avoir demander la même chose que lui au même moment.

Grimmjow de son côté ignore cette petite marque d'affection, ayant encore un peu de mal à accepter que sa petite sœur protégée soit tombé sous le charme de son meilleur ami.

C'est une fois ces deux assoiffés servi que la partie de billard peut enfin commencer.

 _ **Ce chapitre vous à plu ? Super, bon ok je sais on ne vois pas encore où cela va nous mener ! Patience mes chers amis. Le prochain chapitre sera consacrer à notre deuxième protagoniste dans cette histoire.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	2. Chapter 2: Un adversaire de taille !

**_Nous voici de retour pour la suite des_ _événements_ _! On en apprend un peu plus sur notre deuxième protagoniste et la soirée s'annonce bien !_**

 ** _( Je sais c'est un repost, mais j'avais laissé pas mal de fautes dans ce chapitre, la fatigue a du en être responsable, mes excuses !)_**

Chapitre 2 : Un adversaire de taille!

Cet après-midi, l'amphithéâtre est presque plein, les bancs sont remplis d'élève plus ou moins intéressés par le cours qui touche à sa fin. Le professeur annonce aux élèves le devoir à rendre avant la fin de la semaine, les soupirs et râles se font entendre, pendant que tout le monde s'affaire à ranger ses notes.

La sonnerie retentit dans le campus, et les chaises crissent sur le sol de la salle. Ichigo se lève et comme d'habitude il quitte le cours en dernier. Il aime être à son aise, et non compresser par tout ses étudiants qui se hâte vers la sortie. Créant au passage une fille devant la porte, qui n'est pas suffisamment grande pour laisser passer cinq personnes à la fois.

En fin de compte il ne sert à rien de se dépêcher de la sorte, les cours sont terminés pour la journée et le temps est au beau fix. Le rouquin s'installe sur un petit banc devant le campus, afin d'attendre tranquillement son ami pour pouvoir rentrer. Son regard se perd sur la foule agglutiné devant lui. Certains d'entre eux parlent activement du dernier match de foot, d'autre restent là debout à écouter leurs musiques en attendant leur car. Petit à petit le monde se disperse, emporter par les bus.

Ichigo vit dans un appartement pas loin de l'université, l'immeuble Rukongai est réservé au étudiants, qui pour la plupart sont trop pauvre pour s'offrir un vrai studio. Il partage sa chambre avec son meilleur ami Renji, un type très bruyant et qui ne tient pas en place. Malgré leurs différences, les deux hommes s'entendent comme la roue en foire.

Le rouquin aperçois au loin la mèche de cheveux rouge dépassant la foule s'approcher de lui. Autant il pensait être voyant, autant Renji de son côté est un homme qui attire les regards encore plus que lui. Avec ses tatouages et son corps athlétique, les filles se retournent sur son passage. Cela donne à Ichigo une chance d'être moins vu pour une fois. Quoique l'idée de passer inaperçu s'évapore vite lorsque son ami se tient à ses côté. Les deux réuni offrait une vue atypique et prose au fantasme de tout un chacun. Comme si deux athlètes renommés se baladais dans les rues sans déguisement oubliant ainsi de divulguer leurs identité. Ichigo recevait bon nombre de lettre d'amour ainsi que des messages de numéros inconnu, qui d'une manière ou l'autre avait réussi à se procurer le numéro de son portable. Ce que la plupart des gens ne savent pas, c'est que le jeune rouquin ne s'intéresse pas au filles, et même si il est plus attiré par la gente masculine, il évite toute relation de peur d'être jugé pour sa maladie assez particulière. C'est un fardeau qu'il préfère porter seul. Au moins de personnes sont au courrant au mieux il se porte.

Renji salue son ami vivement et commence immédiatement à relater les événements de sa journées. Comment son voisin avait réussi à donner une réponse insensée à une question simple du prof, ou encore l'ignorance que Rukia porte à ses textos. Ce dernier détail le tracasse à longueur de journée. Rukia a tendance à éteindre son portable pendant les cours afin de pouvoir se concentrer à cent pour cent. Pourtant Renji le sait pertinemment bien, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lui envoyer tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, énervant souvent la jeune femme au plus haut point. Lui de son côté prône l'inquiétude qui le ronge lorsqu'il n'a plus de réponse. Malgré tout cela, ils sont inséparables, et aucun des deux bien sûr n'ose avouer avoir des sentiments envers l'autre. Ce serait bien plus simple qu'une fois pour toutes ils mettent le sujet sur la table, entre temps c'est à Ichigo de subir les intempéries entre ses deux amis, et de se retenir de déballer les choses avant qu'un des deux ne prennent enfin l'initiative.

Tout en riant les deux garçons se dirigent vers leur immeuble se situant à quelques kilomètres du campus.

Ils arrivent donc bien vite, et se font même une petite course pour arriver au cinquième étage. C'est Renji qui gagne cette fois ci, se moque de la lenteur de son colocataire.

" Décidément t'assure pas aujourd'hui Kurosaki, si tu veux on se tappe une série d'entraînements à la Madarame, histoire de te remettre en forme!"

Autant dire que le dénommé Madarame est un vrai monstre lorsqu'il s'agit de s'entraîner. Il vous laisse presque pour mort après chaque soit-disant entraînement. Ichigo n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se rappeler du dernier entraînement forcé, fait la grimace et devance son ami pour pouvoir entrer dans leurs deux pièce. Il a faim et il faut absolument qu'il prenne une douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui lui colle à la peau. Il jette dans le fauteuil son sac à dos avant de guider ses pas vers le réfrigérateur en quête d'un quelque-chose à manger. Ne trouvant pas son bonheur dans le frigo à moitié vide, il referme la porte dans un grognement de frustration.

" Sérieux, t'as même pas été faire les courses aujourd'hui ?! T'avais toute la matinée… maintenant on a rien à se mettre sous la dent."

Quand leurs cours le permettait, ils se mettaient d'accord pour qu'un des deux aille faire quelques achats. Cette semaine ci, Ichigo n'avait pas de temps libre avant le vendredi et comme les rations était quasiment épuisées, il était urgent de faire les courses !

Comme d'habitude Renji a eu du mal à se lever ce matin au point d'arriver en retard à son premier cours. Les courses ? Pas eu le temps. Le rouquin visiblement irrité s'assied à son bureau pour commencer son énoncé. Il voit du coin de l'œil Renji se frotter la tête intensivement.

" Je sais que je ne peux pas rattraper ma connerie, mais peut-être qu'avec Rukia et toi on pourrait aller manger un morceau dans la brasserie un peu plus loin ? C'est moi qui invite !"

Cette idée plut instantanément à Ichigo, et ce dernier connaissait la cause de l'insomnie de son ami la nuit dernière. Renji s'était encore pris la tête hier soir avec le petit bout de femme. Cette dernière a vraiment un caractère épicé. N'allez pas croire que sa petite taille la rend inoffensive, vous vous retrouveriez rapidement face à la conclusion qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère. Rukia est porteuse d'une ceinture noire en karaté ainsi que maître dans un dojo de kendo.

La seule personne qui ose lui tenir tête, ainsi que moi-même,n'est autre que Renji. Malgré son tempérament enflammé, et un peu tête brûlée sur les bords, il avait une patience en or. Plus particulièrement dans l'appréciation des dessins de lapins explicatif de la jeune femme. Encore une preuve qu'il en est éperdument amoureux. Car pour Ichigo, les dessins ne ressemblent strictement à rien, même un élève de quatrième pourrait faire mieux que ça. Après avoir terminé la première partie de son devoir, Ichigo se rend dans la salle de bain afin de pouvoir se préparer pour la soirée.

Après avoir pris une douche fraîche, Ichigo regarde son reflet dans le miroir. Son corps bronzé et musclé en ferait baver plus d'un ou plus d'une. Pourtant certains détails échappent aux yeux du monde. Seul Ichigo qui connaissait son corps à la perfection, était capable de remarquer le changement qui s'opérait sur sa peau. Les marques apparaissent de façon très aléatoire. La plupart du temps si la marque était visible malgré ses vêtements, il y appliquait une couche fine de fond de teint. Cette technique faisait vraiment des miracles et parvenait à dissimuler les taches de peau plus claire. Aujourd'hui encore une nouvelle tache venait d'apparaître juste à côté de sa clavicule gauche. Jusqu'à présent les taches était plutôt petites. Mais Ichigo est au courant, que petit à petit les marques se feraient plus grande et que à un certain moment tout son corps serait marbrée. Même son colocataire, n'était pas encore au courant. Chose plutôt facile vu que la seul chose qui trotte dans la tête de Renji, n'est autre que Rukia.

Les docteurs non pas de diagnostic réel, ils soupçonnent que les symptômes que présente Ichigo, ressemble beaucoup à de l'achromie, ou plus communément appelé la maladie du vitiligo. La maladie s'était déclenchée au décès de la mère du jeune homme. Ceci avait chamboulé tout son univers, il n'avait à ce moment-là que douze ans. Son père l'avait emmené dans plusieurs clinique spécialisée lorsque les premières marques étaient apparue. Malheureusement aucun traitement n'existe réellement, et peu de médecin prenne sa condition au sérieux. Après tout que peuvent faire quelques taches sur la vie d'un jeune garçon aussi bien bati? Ichigo de son côté avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son corps.

Au fur et à mesure que les marques avait commencé à se multiplier, Ichigo avait remarqué que certaines vision apparaissait de temps en temps. Ou plutôt dit, des hallucinations selon certains docteur. Il lui arrivait de voir pour un fragment de seconde, ses yeux changer de couleur, ou encore ses cheveux arboré un reflet argenté. Bien sûr au début il avait cru aux hallucinations et à son imagination débordante. Mais un jour son reflet avait gardé les yeux noir suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il en soit enfin sûr. Il ne rêvait pas. Il s'opérait effectivement un changement important en lui. Et la source de ce changement, il en était convaincu n'était autre que ces taches. Il devait forcément y avoir un lien. Depuis ce jour là il avait commencé à garder un journal, indiquant tous les symptômes qu'il remarquait, tout changement et les descriptions de chacunes de ses hallucinations.

Après avoir observé, analysé son corps méticuleusement, Ichigo décide de s'habiller. Encore un dernier regard incertain au miroir, et il est fin prêt pour la sortie de ce soir. Il faut seulement encore attendre que son coloc soit prêt aussi. Il avait tendance à prendre plus de temps, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Rukia.

Ichigo s'en était aperçu le jour où il avait surpris Renji en train de s'épiler les sourcils avant un rendez-vous avec Rukia. Il avait alors vite fait le lien bien évidemment, et avait ouvertement fait remarquer que la jeune femme devait fortement lui plaire pour le pousser à faire un tel acte de torture. Renji avait tout nié en bloc et à présent tente tant bien que mal de cacher ces changements dans son hygiène personnelle. Malheureusement pour lui Ichigo avait un œil expert et remarquait le moindre changement.

Ichigo commence à trouver le temps long et son estomac aussi. Rukia avait déjà fait parvenir un message pour avertir le duo qu'elle attendait au pied de l'immeuble et qu'ils feraient bien de se hâter si il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à une furie noire.

" C'est bon Renji magne-toi, elle va nous tuer si tu traîne encore longtemps !"

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre en grand sur l'homme tatoué, habiller avec une chemise hawaïenne jaune et rouge et un jean ample. Un look qui n'irai pas à tout le monde. Cela fait rire Ichigo, il n'y a vraiment que Renji pour s'habiller ainsi. Il espérait que l'accoutrement ferait rire Rukia également et lui ferait oublier leur petit retard.

Évidemment les espoirs d'Ichigo furent vains. La jeune femme attendait de pied ferme et rien que son expression sévère annonçait le savon qu'ils allaient passer. Enfin c'est surtout Renji qui va prendre les commentaires sur lui comme d'habitude. Comme quoi encore une fois l'amour rend aveugle.

Renji encaisse les reproches de la jeune femme sans même broncher. Pas la moindre réaction fâché ou la moindre trace d'énervement dans son comportement. Une fois la tempête passée, le petit trio se dirige vers la brasserie où ils comptaient aller manger. Le menu n'était pas très élaboré là-bas, mais on y mange bien, pour un prix plus que raisonnable. C'était un argument de taille lorsqu'on avait pas énormément de réserves financières.

Les jeunes gens s'installent à une table en bord de fenêtre. Le service fut rapide, car vite fait bien fait 3 assiettes pleines se retrouvent face aux regards affamés des jeunes. Ils se ruèrent tous trois sur leur repas. Les assiettes furent copieusement essuyer avec les morceaux de pain mise à leur disposition. Une fois le repas terminé ils se regardèrent l'air de dire '' et maintenant ?''. Chacun avait envie de prolonger la soirée un peu plus longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment fatigués, et les devoirs pouvaient attendre encore un soir. Ils votent pour une partie de billard dans le nouveau petit bar, Hueco Mundo. Le gérant aux cheveux roses, commençait déjà à bien les connaître. C'est-à-dire qu'ils s'y rendaient chaque fois que l'occasion était assez bonne pour sortir. En d'autres mots, au moins une fois par semaine.

Il est pratique de vivre dans le centre ville, tout est accessible à pied en quelques minutes. Pour ne pas changer les habitudes, Renji laisse encore une fois de plus sa langue fourcher. Insinuant ainsi pour l'oreille attentive de Rukia qu'elle ne savait pas jouer au billard et que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il ne gagnait jamais face à Ichigo.

Il est vrai que la demoiselle ne savait vraiment pas jouer, mais à deux contre un cela rend les choses plus équitables non ? Ou peut-être pas vraiment. Ichigo jouait déjà depuis plus longtemps que les deux réuni, et même dans le cas où Renji l'affronterait seul la victoire du rouquin ne faisait aucun doute.

Ils ont, depuis leurs première visite, établit leurs table attitrée. Dans le fond, la table centrale abritée sous les palmiers et perroquets rouges et bleus. Avec leurs cocktails colorés en mains, ils emportent le set de jeu avec eux. La table avoisinante la leurs était déjà occupée par une jeune femme au cheveux vert et à la poitrine généreuse, qui était pendue au cou de ce qui semblait être son petit ami. Le type est bien plus grand que Ichigo, qui au passage n'est vraiment pas petit.

Le regard d'Ichigo revient rapidement à leur propre table afin de s'intéresser à la partie qui allait commencer incessamment sous peu. Pour donner l'avantage à ses deux adversaires, c'est à lui de casser le triangle. Il se penche sur la table afin de pouvoir viser correctement, fermant un oeil pour optimiser ses chances de tapper au bonne endroit. Au moment de frapper la bille blanche, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus entre dans le bar et s'avance vers eux. Le rouquin se redresse légèrement pour mieux voir le nouveau venu. En faisant ainsi, la bille blanche part dans un angle imprévu et finit par toucher qu'une seule bille colorées, attisant ainsi les rires de ses deux amis.

Ichigo ne s'en inquiète pas plus que cela, de toute façon les chances de perdre face à ces deux amis sont faibles. Au moins la partie sera plus intéressante de cette façon la.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus est à présent arrivé à hauteur de leurs table et juste avant de bifurquer vers le jeune couple avoisinant, lance un regard inquisiteur au joueurs qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Un dernier ricanement et il s'en va saluer ses amis.

Quelques cocktails plus tard, et quelques parties de gagnées, Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à leurs voisins. Remarquant ainsi que le dernier venu jouait également contre ses deux amis, et que surtout il avait une posture des plus arrogante qu'il soit.

Une querelle entre Rukia et Renji le rappelle à l'ordre, encore une fois il est question de la manière de jouer de la jeune femme. Ichigo de son côté lève les yeux au ciel et se saisit de ces deux tourtereaux, plaçant ses bras autours de leurs épaules.

" Bon, si vous alliez faire un tour dehors pour prendre l'air? Je pense que cela vous ferait du bien !"

Les deux répondent en même temps.

" Non, tout vas bien, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça!"

La réponse synchronisée et l'ai sérieux de Renji et de Rukia, fait exploser Ichigo de rire. Après avoir repris son souffle, il les pousse gentiment en direction de la sortie de l'établissement.

" Ouais, je vois ça oui, aller dehors, que je vous revoie pas avant un bon quart d'heure."

Grimmjow de son côté n'a rien raté de l'escarmouche et tel un félin s'approche de la table ou Ichigo se tient le dos tourné, observant ses amis quitter le bar. Il vient se positionner derrière le jeune homme inattentif, et se penche légèrement histoire d'arriver à hauteur de son oreille.

" Et si on se faisait une partie ?"

Ichigo se retourne vivement, le visage rouge et surpris de voir cet homme derrière lui. Il recule d'un pas, observant mieux les traits carrés du bleuté. Il fait passer sa main dans ses cheveux avant de détourner le regard vers la sortie, réfléchissant si oui ou non il avait le temps de tenter une petite partie. Après tout au pire Renji jouera avec Rukia contre l'autre couple que son adversaire venait d'abandonner.

" Hum, pourquoi pas, après tout peut-être que vous savez jouer un peu."

Grimmjow lui affiche un demi sourire moqueur avant de tendre la main pour saluer le rouquin.

" Au fait, le nom c'est Grimmjow !"

Au tour d'Ichigo de sourire.

" Je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner mon nom au premier venu, mais si tu gagnes la partie, peut-être que je changerai d'avis."

L'esprit rebelle que Grimmjow entrevoit en Ichigo lui plait énormément.

" Alors je n'ai plus qu'à gagner !"

Une fois le jeu en place la partie peut commencer, les deux adversaires se livre bataille sans merci. Chaque erreur risque d'être fatale. Nell er Nnoitra, qui n'aime pas trop jouer l'un contre l'autre, se contente du spectacle offert par le duo infernal. Chaque tir est à la perfection. Il ne reste plus que le numéro huit et c'est au tour de Grimmjow de jouer. La pression monte, la victoire ou la défaite ? Malheureusement pour Grimmjow, la balle ricoche sur le coin du trou et signifie la perte du bleuté. D'un coup nonchalant, Ichigo se charge de rentrer la dernière bille, et termine ainsi la partie laissant un goût amer à son adversaire.

Plutôt fière de lui, et enfin content d'avoir pu jouer une partie convenable, le rouquin se charge de remettre les billes sur la table. Renji et Rukia arrivent justement à ce moment là, l'air épuisé par leurs longue discussion. Ichigo saisit rapidement le message dans le regard de son ami. Il est temps de rentrer au studio pour discuter un peu.

Ichigo se retourne vers Grimmjow, toujours avec le sourire de la victoire sur les lèvres.

" Bon et bien, il faut que j'y aille. Bonne soirée à vous trois!"

Sur ses mots il s'en vas en direction de la caisse, où se tient Szayel.

Grimmjow a du mal à y croire, le rouquin s'en va comme ça sans même lui donner son nom. C'est vrai qu'il avait perdu, mais quand même c'est un minimum lorsque un match est aussi serré! Il aurait au moins pu avoir le respect de le remercier pour la partie ! Grimmjow sens la rage monter en lui lorsque Ichigo quitte réellement le bar avec ses deux amis.

Ce que Grimmjow ne savait pas, c'est que Ichigo avait donné un bout de papier au barman, où il avait griffonné un mot d'excuse signé de son nom et de son numéro de téléphone. La surprise peut se lire le visage de Grimmjow lorsque Szayel s'approche de leurs table avec trois verres sur son plateau.

" Tenez, c'est de la part du jeune homme qui vient de sortir."

Ainsi dit, il dépose les verres sur la petite commode, et en repartant, du bout des doigts, il tends le petit morceau de papier à Grimmjow. Après avoir lu le message noté dessus, il s'empresse de prendre son portable et de prendre le petit mot en photo ainsi que de sauvegarder le numéro d'Ichigo. Il sourit, content d'avoir quand même pu saisir le nom et par dessus tout le numéro du jeune homme. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre un adversaire à sa taille, et qui de surplus est vraiment bien foutu. En bref Ichigo lui plait!

Il énonce le nom du rouquin, afin de pouvoir apprécier la sonorité de ce dernier. Ricanant en réalisant la signification du nom.

"Berry, … C'est pas mal comme surnom…"

Nnoitra semble entendre le murmure de Grimmjow et s'approche de lui pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Le bleuté se hâte d'engouffrer le bout de papier dans la poche de son pantalon de costume. Il n'avait pas fort envie de partager son petit plaisir. Nnoitra se penche devant lui avec son sourire démentiel.

" Tu disais?"

" Nan, rien, vous compter encore jouer une partie?"

Nell visiblement n'a plus trop envie de jouer, et sirote son cocktail offert par Ichigo. Nnoitra de son côté veut en savoir plus sur le sourire béant de son ami, mais il sait que Grimmjow ne partage pas souvent ce qui se déroule dans sa tête. Comprenant qu'il ne vaut même pas la peine d'insister, il abandonne avant même d'avoir essayer.

Ils finissent par s'installer au bar, histoire de finir tranquillement leurs boissons, avant de s'en retourner chez eux.

Une fois chez lui, Grimmjow ne peut cacher son sourire à Kensei, qui vient l'accueillir malgré l'heure tardive. Il se dirige vers sa chambre, où le calme sereins lui permet de réfléchir à la soirée, et au jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer.

 _ **Fin du chapitre numéro deux ! Cela vous plaît ? En tout cas moi, j'adore écrire cette histoire. Je découvre un peu avec vous le dénouement, car chaque chapitre naît du précédent. Certe j'ai une petite idée d'où je vais, mais pleins de choses s'ajoutent en cours de route !**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt ! ( probablement après mes examens, m'en voulez pas trop haha!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Le premier contacte

_**Et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît ! Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Ah oui, et encore mille merci pour vos reviews, cela me remonte grandement le moral!**_

Chapitre 3 : Le premier contacte.

Ichigo fait glisser la clef dans la serrure de la porte. Renji de son côté s'était tu tout le long du chemin du retour. Il s'est encore pris la tête avec Rukia mais cette fois ci, cela le tracasse plus que d'habitude. Son ami avait tout de suite compris en le voyant revenir, qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Une fois rentré, tous les deux s'installent dans le canapé avec un verre d'eau. Renji se frotte la tête péniblement, réfléchissant par où commencer.

" Tu sais, pendant notre discussion dehors, j'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû… on en est arrivé à un point où elle me reprochait de ne pas la voir en tant qu'amie. Et comme un con je lui ai répondu que en effet je ne la voyait pas comme une amie. Bien-sûr elle ne m'a pas laissé terminer tu la connais hein. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui avouer ce que je voulais vraiment dire en précisant qu'elle n'était pas mon amie. "

Ichigo donne un tappe réconfortante sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Il voyait l'effort qu'il venait de faire et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rukia n'avait pas saisi ce que Renji lui disait réellement.

" T'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution ! Il faut que tu lui explique mieux la prochaine fois."

Le jeune homme dépité regarde son ami avant de poser son verre sur la petite table en face d'eux.

" Oui tu as raison, il faut que j'arrive à lui expliquer, mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment… Elle est vraiment bornée quand elle veut."

Un petit rire échappe à Ichigo, qui s'imagine parfaitement les réactions de son amie.

"Ouais, c'est sur que cela ne sera pas simple d'aborder le sujet maintenant qu'elle est fâchée."

Renji se lève et se tourne vers Ichigo.

" On y verra plus claire demain, je suis trop claqué et mon crâne me fait un mal de chien."

Ichigo est du même avis, et se lève à son tour pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il se retourne brièvement.

" Tu sais, elle t'aime vraiment aussi, c'est surement pour cela qu'elle doit s'être sentie blessée quand tu lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas une amie pour toi. Enfin bref, bonne nuit Renji !"

" Ouais, tu as probablement raison,... Bonne nuit Ichi."

Les deux portes se ferment et le silence prend place. Ichigo en profite pour se jeter sur son lit, observant pendant quelques minutes l'écran de son portable. Mais toujours aucune notification, ni aucun message. Pourtant il s'était attendu à recevoir rapidement un message de la part du bleuté. Frustré il s'en va prendre une douche pour se changer les idées.

Il se déshabille et compte une à une les marques pour constater que depuis cette après-midi, aucune nouvelle tache n'était apparue. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe pendant qu'il retire la couche de fond de teint avec une petite éponge démaquillante. Révélant ainsi la pâleur de la peau marquée. Il termine rapidement et jette les éponges dans la petite corbeille à côté du lavabo. Son reflet l'observe attentivement, comme si soudain la personne de l'autre côté du miroir avait sa propre autonomie et conscience. Ichigo se relève et se retrouve face à ce reflet, qui étrangement avait une autre posture que la sienne.

N'y croyant pas, le rouquin tends sa main pour toucher le reflet. Un frisson d'angoisse le parcours au moment où il réalise que le reflet ne suit pas son geste. Au plus il regarde cette autre personne au plus elle se transforme. Ses cheveux blanchissent rapidement et les taches sur sa peau se multiplie jusqu'à couvrir la totalité de son corps. Le blanc de ses yeux s'assombrit et ses iris s'éclaircissent jusqu'à atteindre une couleurs jaune transperçante.

" Mais qu'est-ce que…"

La main de son reflet vient se poser contre la sienne, qui était toujours coller au miroir. Un froid immense traverse le corps d'Ichigo et il se retire vivement de se contacte désagréable.

" C'est quoi ce truc…"

Ichigo tente de se pincer le bras pour se convaincre qu'il est en train de rêver et que son reflet n'est autre qu'une hallucination. Le résultat n'en est que plus affligeant car malgré le pincement, l'image continue à se mouvoir de son propre chef, allant même jusqu'à montrer un sourir moqueur.

" … ent….end….moi….Ich...go…"

Ichigo s'éloigne d'abords du miroir d'un pas, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se pencher vers son reflet pour tenter d'entendre à nouveau cette voix lointaine.

" Viens à moi… Ichigo…"

Cette fois ci le jeune homme a pu distinguer les syllabes formulées par son clone.

" Qui es-tu?..."

Le reflet se met à ricaner ouvertement à présent. Son regard semble être celui d'un rapace et le son de son rire pourrait glacer le sang de n'importe qui.

" Je vais.. Te dire qui je suis.. Ichigo…Je suis toi, mais en mieux…"

"Comment peux-tu être moi… Tu ne m'est jamais apparu auparavant… Qui es-tu réellement!"

" Tu ne devines toujours pas? Pourtant tu m'as déjà vu plus d'une fois tu sais…"

Le son de sa voix se fait de plus en plus net, de plus en plus proche.

" Non je ne te connais pas!"

" Et pourtant moi je te connais par coeur…. Mais je vais te rafraîchir la mémoir mon frère… Mon nom est Shiro…"

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillent, le nom lui disait réellement quelque chose, même si il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il avait bien pu l'entendre.

" Accepte-moi Ichigo… Mets ta main sur le miroir que je puisse te montrer qui je suis…."

Après une longue hésitation, Ichigo finit par remettre sa main sur le miroir, le souffle court par anticipation au contacte. La décharge se fait immédiatement, et une flopée d'images défilent devant les yeux du rouquin. Pris de panique, Ichigo exprime un cri de surprise avant de briser le miroir de son poing pour mettre fin au cauchemar.

Il s'écroule au sol, sous le choc de l'impacte, le regard fixé sur le miroir en mille morceau.

Renji entre en catastrophe dans la salle de bain après avoir entendu le bruit fracassant du miroir, l'inquiétude l'avait emporté et il était accouru immédiatement.

"Ichi, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris!"

Le regard toujours fixer sur le miroir, Ichigo reste là assis sans bouger. Renji se saisit de son bra pour le remettre sur pied.

"Secoue toi vieux, il faut soigner ta main!"

Les mots de Renji mettent du temps à pénétrer l'esprit du rouquin, mais après quelques secondes de retard, il réagit enfin. Il réalise enfin l'état de sa main et un juron lui échappe.

" Eh merde…"

Renji abasourdi par la réaction peu convaincante de son ami, le fixe sans plus dire un mot. Remarquant qu'aucune explication ne venait, sa patience commence tout doucement à faire place à un air frustré et inquiet. N'en tenant plus il secoue le jeune homme.

" Bon, tu compte rester planter là sans rien dire? Il s'est passé quoi ?"

"... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé…"

Renji observe son ami attentivement, et remarque pour la première fois toute les marques sur le corp dénudé d'Ichigo.

" Putain Ichi, c'est quoi toute ces marques…?"

Ichigo réalise au même moment qu'il est torse nu devant son ami, et que les taches sont à présent au grand jour. Il dégage son bras de l'emprise de Renji et fait un pas en arrière.

" Rien, ce n'est rien."

" Comment ça, ce n'est rien, tu ne les avais pas il y a un instant bordel !"

Effectivement étant donné que c'est la première fois qu'il le voit tel quel, il ne comprend plus rien à rien.

" Si justement, je les ai depuis longtemps. Tu ne les a jamais vu car je les caches tout le temps."

" Hmmm, bon d'accord admettons… Et le miroir il s'est explosé tout seul contre ton poing?"

L'insinuation fait rire Ichigo.

" Non, pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est venu d'un coup comme ça."

Mentir n'est pas son fort, mais il n'a pas envie d'expliquer tous les détails de la rencontre avec son reflet.

Renji hausse un sourcil, pas trop certain si il devait croire ou non son ami. Il décide de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet et prend le poing d'Ichigo en main pour retirer les morceau de verre qu'il restait dans la blessure. N'étant pas des plus délicat, il arrache quelques grimace au rouquin.

" Bon maintenant il faut rincer le reste, tu t'occupe de ça pendant que je vais chercher les bandages et le désinfectant."

Ichigo obtempère sans rouspeter.

Renji revient rapidement, équiper d'une paire de ciseaux et d'un bandage. Il s'assied sur la machine à laver et tends la main pour qu'Ichigo lui donne l'occasion de le soigner.

" Met un plastique par dessus après si tu veux encore prendre une douche. Sinon je dois commencer le bandage une nouvelle fois."

Ichigo acquiesce la tête silencieusement, observant les mains de Renji entourer le bandage par dessus sa blessure. Le tissus se teint de rouge rapidement, mais c'est un peu inévitable. Cela s'atténuera une fois l'hémorragie stoppée.

" Merci Renji,... Désolé de t'avoir fait peur comme ça."

L'autre rigole avant de lui répondre.

" Ouais t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est normal entre ami non?"

" Peut-être…"

Une fois le bandage terminer et un cellophane entourer autour de la main d'Ichigo, Renji ouvre le robinet de la douche avant de sortir de la pièce en souhaitant encore une bonne nuit à son ami.

Le rouquin reste un instant là, le regard dans le vide, avant de se relever et de prendre sa douche. Il fait tourner le robinet jusqu'à obtenir un jet d'eau glacée. La chaire de poule parcourt sa peau, mais peu lui importe. Cinq minute plus tard, il ferme l'eau et s'essuie énergiquement la tête comme pour chasser le reste des images qu'il avait vu dans le miroir. Certaines d'entre elles étaient des souvenir lointain, datant de son enfance, lorsque sa mère était encore en vie. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi précisément ses images la lui était apparues. Ensuite le fait étrange que son reflet l'ai nommé son frère l'avait interpellé. Il en toucherait un mot à son père, peut-être que lui avait une réponse à cet étrange coïncidence.

Il enfile son pantalon de pijama, et se dirige vers sa chambre. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'assied sur son lit, et sort de la commode son cahier. Il note précisément tout ce dont il se rappelait de l'entrevue avec Shiro, et des images qu'il avait pu voire. Il termine son récit par une ligne en dessous du texte, et referme le petit livre pour le remettre à sa place.

Ichigo se laisse retomber en arrière sur son lit, heurtant ainsi le téléphone qui était resté là depuis qu'il était rentré. Le jeune homme soupir avant de le prendre en main pour regarder une dernière fois l'écran, curieux de savoir si il avait enfin reçu un message. Mais toujours rien. Il soupire à nouveau et encode son alarme pour le lendemain, pour en final s'allonger correctement. Il est tard, mais malgré cela, le sommeil ne semble pas vouloir de lui.

Il ressasse encore et encore l'image de ce visage blanc laiteux, et de ses cheveux blanc. Le détail le plus marquant reste néanmoins ses yeux. Aucun être vivant ne possèdes une paire d'yeux comme cela. Les questions tournent en boucles dans son esprit et restent sans réponses. A force de réfléchir, le jeune homme finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut douloureux et fastidieux pour Ichigo. L'impression de ne pas avoir dormi et la douleur dans sa main en font un matin qu'il aurait aimé plutôt éviter. Malheureusement il faut aller en cours, donc il se force à se lever et à se préparer.

N'ayant plus de miroir dans sa salle de bain, Ichigo utilise brièvement le miroir de son armoir, espérant ne pas revoir son double. Il se coiffe et applique le fond de teint sur les tâches comme tout les matins. En faisant ainsi, il ne peut faire autrement que de remarquer une mèche blanche traversant ses cheveux. Il dépose rapidement le fond de teint, et saisi la mèche blanche dans ses doigts, les yeux grand ouvert de surprise. Jusqu'à présent la dépigmentation s'en était tenu à sa peau, et voilà que maintenant ses cheveux aussi perdaient de leurs couleurs. Vu la couleur naturelle de ces cheveux, la mèche blanche se voit tel un phare au milieu de la nuit.

Avec une touche de gel, il tente de la camoufler en dessous du reste de ses cheveux. Tentative qui semble vite être en vains. Bon il va falloir qu'il fasse avec. Il finit d'appliquer le fond de teint sur le reste des marques, et il met ses vêtements scolaires. Le temps ne s'arrête pas et il faut qu'il parte à temps pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier cours. Il imaginera une excuse et une solution pour la mèche de couleur différente plus tard.

 _ **Fin de ce troisième chapitre ! Mais que fait Grimmjow ? Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un message ? Bonne question héhé, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question!**_

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	4. Chapter 4: Altercation !

_**Bonsoir à tous ! En premier lieux je voudrais vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre intérêt pour cette histoire. Cela me fait énormément plaisir, vous n'avez pas idée. Egalement je tient à m'excuser pour le tas de faute que j'avais laissé dans les précédent chapitres. Je les ai un peu corriger entre temps. Les dernières semaines sont très chargées, et il m'arrive d'être un peu ( voir même carrément trop) fatiguée.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, pour répondre grosso modo aux questions qui ont été poser dans les reviews, oui la maladie d'Ichigo est bien particulière et n'est en aucun cas une simple Vitiligo, qui bien sur a été ma source d'inspiration. Ensuite la différence entre l'univers d'Ichigo et de Grimm sont bien voulu, mais même si Grimmjow est un fils de riche, sa vie n'a pas été facile jusqu'à présent. Je développerais dans un chapitre prochain ( peut-être pas le suivant, mais cela sera abordé). Il n'est pas évident de s'approprier des personnages tout en restant 100% fidèle au personnage initial. Quand à l'argent, il est évident que cela risque de poser pas mal de problème autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais je n'en dis pas trop pour le moment pour ne pas trop vous gâcher l'histoire!**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 4: Altercation !

Grimmjow tourne en rond dans sa chambre, il hésite à envoyer un message au jeune homme qu'il vient de rencontrer la veille, mais la question qui réside dans son esprit: Que lui envoyer… Il ne voulait pas bêtement envoyer un ' salut c'est Grimm', cela ne faisait pas classe du tout, ni original. Ensuite un autre point important, Grimmjow est une personne qui prend les choses en mains, hors hier soir il s'était fait un peu humilié par le rouquin. Il se devait de bouder un peu, et de se faire attendre. De toute façon, il était convaincu qu'Ichigo devait attendre son message avec impatience, attendre va très sûrement l'embêter . Sinon il n'aurait pas noter le numéro en dessous de son nom après tout.

Il finit par jeter son portable sur la commode et d'aller se changer pour partir travailler.

Il devait mettre en ordre les commandes passées la veille. Les voitures n'allait pas se fabriquer tout seul. Il devait également passer par la fabrique, pour voir si tout allait bien. Grimmjow se devait d'être exemplaire pour sa boîte. C'est seulement ainsi qu'il arrivait à tirer le meilleur de ses employés. Au début il avait eu beaucoup de mal, les employés n'avaient pas accepté leur nouveau patron. Jeune arrogant et riche, sont les adjectifs qui lui était attribué. Malgré son caractère, il avait réussi à imposer le respect au sein de son entreprise. Pas beaucoup de jeunes de son âge se voient à la tête une si grande boîte.

Grimmjow gare sa voiture sur sa place attitré, à côté du portail de la fabrique. Il se dirige ensuite d'un pas pressé vers la salle de contrôle. C'était toujours là qu'il avait rendez-vous avec les différents chefs d'équipe. Il voulait faire le point sur les changements à faire dans la production. Plus particulièrement au niveau du rythme de fabrication des pièces. Il fallait que les nouvelles pièces soient incorporés dans le rythme déjà instaurer. Sans pour autant la fabrication des anciennes pièces. Une fois que tout fut discuté, et analysé correctement, Grimmjow prit congé de ses employés.

La prochaine arrêt sur sa liste, est le supermarché du coin. Il s'était levé tôt et avait omis de déjeuner. Il est donc normal que vers l'heure du midi le bleuté a faim.

Il se rend immédiatement au rayon pâtisserie où il choisit une tarte au citron meringuée. C'est entre nous un de ses péchés mignons. Il ne serait pas contraire d'en faire son plat journalier.

Il sort du magasin avec son repas sucré dans les mains, sifflotant de contentement. Il a hâte de mettre ses dents dans ce délice. Grimmjow choisis une table en extérieur en face d'un campus scolaire. Au moment même où il voulut prendre sa première bouchée, ses yeux se posèrent sur la chevelure orangée du jeune homme qui vient de s'installer en face de lui.

La bouche toujours grande ouverte avec le morceau de gâteau perché en apesanteur entre ses dents, Grimmjow fait défiler une série d'excuses différentes dans sa tête pour justifier son silence radio. Aucune excuse valable ne lui vient à l'esprit. Alors pour ne pas perdre la face il croque dans la meringue crémeuse et grogne un salut étouffer.

Ichigo hausse un sourcil avant de sortir son cahier de mathématiques. Il ignore par la même occasion son interlocuteur malpoli.

Grimmjow se retrouve pris à son propre jeu, mais il prend le temps de savourer son dessert, tout en observant le rouquin penché sur ses cours. Ses yeux finissent par remarquer une mèche blanche qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas remarquer hier ? Qui sait… Il continue son observation tout en mâchant soigneusement la dernière bouchée. Il note également qu'Ichigo a un drôle de comportement, il tourne les pages de sa main gauche uniquement, écrit de sa main gauche également, boit de sa main gauche à nouveau et sa main droite ne dépasse jamais le rebord de la table.

Après l'avoir vu tourner la dixième page, il ne peut retenir un commentaire. C'est plus fort que lui.

" Tu t'es couper une main, ou tu le fais exprès ?"

Grimmjow n'est pas du genre à avoir du tacte et en général peu lui chaut si ce qu'il dit est mal venu, mais pour une fois il ressent une pointe de regrets lorsqu'il croise les yeux d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier a redressé la tête et regarde Grimmjow droit dans les yeux avant de remballer ses affaires dans son sac, toujours de la même main. Il se lève ensuite sans plus attendre et sans un mot soulève son sac pour le jeter sur son dos. En faisant ainsi sa main droite apparaît au yeux du bleuté, qui ressent bien plus de regrets qu'il croyait possible. Il se retrouve assis là sans savoir quoi faire pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

Il se lève abruptement, renversant au passage la boîte plastique vidé de son dessert. Embarrassé, il ramasse la boîte en se cognant contre la table, lui arrachant un juron.

Ichigo a profité de la scène pour s'éclipser sans plus attendre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les boutades et commentaires de cet homme.

Grimmjow s'en veut d'avoir agit de la sorte, il ne voulait pas vexer le rouquin, mais en même temps il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il parte sans même relever sa phrase. Il se sent mal et ne sait pas comment gérer cette sensation dérangeante.

" Eh merde… Ichigo attend !"

Il tente de rattraper le jeune homme qui marchait déjà d'un pas rapide vers l'Université.

" Hey, Ichigo, attend je te dis! Je ne voulais pas te vexer.. "

La colère commence à monter en Grimmjow, personne n'ose l'ignorer de la sorte.

" Sérieux Ichigo, attend bordel de merde ! Prend pas la mouche pour si peu !"

Ichigo se retourne vivement et fait face à Grimmjow, le regard furieux et la haine dans la peau.

" Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre ! Et encore moins supporter tes commentaires à deux balles ! … oh et puis ne prend pas la peine d'enregistrer mon numéro, tu n'auras pas de réponse de ma part. J'ai mieux à faire !"

Grimmjow s'est arrêté net, sa colère s'évapore et laisse place à l'incrédulité. Il ne sait pas quoi faire et regarde la furie rousse faire demi-tour et repartir en direction du campus. Il reste là jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ai franchi le portail universitaire avant de se ressaisir et de se retourner à son tour. Son égo est touché à vif et c'est de très mauvaise humeur qu'il marche vers sa voiture.

Ichigo de son côté regrette amèrement son comportement, mais pour une raison qui lui échappe, il s'est mit en colère pour une futilité que jamais il n'aurait relever dans un état d'esprit normal. À présent il était quasiment sûr que Grimmjow ne lui enverra jamais de messages. Après tout c'est compréhensible après avoir eu une altercation pareille.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le bleuté assis sur le banc il avait quitté ses amis pour aller s'installer en face de lui. Ses course recommençait qu'une heure plus tard, donc c'était le moment idéal. Il avait espéré en apprendre plus sur cet homme, mais il avait tout gâché en se prenant la tête pour une blague.

" Je peux vraiment être con parfois…"

Si seulement il avait son numéro de téléphone… au moins il aurait pu tenter de s'excuser. Le désarroi l'envahit car il saisit que la probabilité de revoir le bleuté son mince. D'accord ils ont eu la chance de se revoir par hasard, mais cela réduit encore plus les chances dans le futur. Ensuite il n'est que logique que Grimmjow évite les environs du campus…

Ichigo s'en veut vraiment, si au moins il avait pu se retenir de lui crier dessus. Il rejoint néanmoins ses amis qui déjeunaient dans la cafétéria de l'école.

La journée passe lentement, et les remords persistent. Les discussions et les cours ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça et des tics nerveux font rapidement leurs apparitions. Renji, qui connaît son ami sur le bout des doigts commence à s'inquiéter. Il est rare de voir le rouquin si nerveux et fixé sur son portable dans l'attente d'un quelconque message.

Ichigo reste muré dans un silence interminable jusqu'au soir. La patience à bout, Renji prend une initiative pour ouvrir le sujet.

" Booooon…. Tu veux une bière ? Histoire de décompresser un peu ?"

L'interpeller ne hausse même pas la tête lorsqu'il grogne un son approbateur. Son ami saisit le message et se lève du fauteuil pour aller leurs chercher deux canettes. Il revient et dépose les boissons sur la petite table.

" Hum, alors comment tu te sens ?"

Il ne reçoit aucune réponse, juste un simple haussement des épaules. Ichigo saisit la canette sur la table et avec quelques difficultés il fait basculer l'anneau d'ouverture. Renji hausse encore une fois un sourcil et se racle la gorge.

" Tu sais que tu peux me demander d'ouvrir ta bière…. "

Ichigo se renferme un peu plus sur lui, il cherche à comprendre ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, et admettons encore que face à un étranger il puisse perdre patience, mais pas envers Renji. Il finit par boire sa bière d'une traite pour ensuite se lever et de partir se coucher sans pour autant dire un mot de plus.

Renji de son côté se sent complètement invisible et ignoré. Cela le dépasse et il décide d'allumer la télévision, en attendant qu'Ichigo revienne de son trip dépressif. Visiblement il ne pouvait pas grand chose pour son ami, donc autant attendre que le temps change.

Ichigo se retrouve seul dans sa chambre, avec le son en sourdine de la télévision. Ses idées son troubles et sa vue s'estompe petit à petit. L'impression d'être dans une bulle perdue dans un océan bleu lui apparaît au fur et à mesure que sa vision s'amoindrit. Il n'entend même plus le son de la télévision, ni rien d'autre d'ailleur.

Soudain sa vue se précise sur une silhouette qui se rapproche doucement vers lui. La bulle autours de lui éclate et Ichigo tombe encore et encore dans un vide sans fin. La silhouette semble le suivre dans sa chute. Au loin il entend l'écho d'un rire. Enfin il lui semble entendre quelque chose, mais le doute le force à ignorer le son. Il se force à croire que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que bientôt il se réveillerait, puis le souvenir de la veille le ramène vers un nouveau doute. Et si tout cela n'était pas un rêve en fin de compte. Si tout cela était bien réel? La panique le saisit au cou, et sa respiration se fait difficile.

Sa chute s'arrête brusquement et ses pieds heurtent une surface miroitante. Le miroir se brise sous l'impacte et Ichigo traverse les débris et reste suspendu en dessous des éclats de miroir pendant quelques secondes, puis sa chute recommence à nouveau lui arrachant un cri. De l'eau envahit rapidement son espace, et sa source d'air disparaît avec son dernier cri.

Ichigo tente de se débattre mais ses mouvements ne l'aide en rien, il ne parvient pas à changer sa trajectoire ni de ralentir sa chute. Il ferme les yeux pour réfléchir, mais encore une fois aucune solution ne lui vient à l'esprit.

C'est alors que le rire lui revient, il se fait plus fort et plus net. Ichigo ouvre ses yeux et juste devant lui, la tête à l'envers, se tient Shiro qui tombe à la même vitesse que lui.

Shiro ne semble pas être troublé par cette chute, au contraire il se sent dans son élément et il y prend plaisir. Ichigo remarque également que l'homme en face de lui respirait comme si il n'y avait pas d'eau autours d'eux.

Des rires s'échappent à nouveau de la bouche de Shiro.

" _Lâche prise mon frère, et tu verras…"_

Ichigo se débat encore plus, accélérant ainsi sa chute vers le fond. Au plus il se débat au plus la vitesse augmente. L'envie de survivre le ronge, il ne veut pas rester ici avec ce démon au yeux jaune, il faut qu'il remonte à la surface.

A peine eut-il penser à remonter à la surface, que tout s'arrête autours d'eux. Le monde se met à tourner et en quelques microsecondes, l'eau disparaît et un amalgame de couleurs bleutées et orangées envahissent la vision d'Ichigo. Lorsque le tourbillon se fige, il se retrouve à genoux sur le parquet de sa chambre, haletant et les vêtements trempés.

Le son de la télévision lui parvient à nouveau comme un bruit rassurant. Il aurait presque pu croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mis à part ses vêtements complètements trempé qui lui disait le contraire. Le fond de teint avait été lavé par l'eau, et une multitude de nouvelles taches était apparue sur ses avant bras.

Ichigo à le tourner en se relevant, mais il voulait voir l'étendue des dégats qu'avait causé sa chute dans cet autre monde. Il constate avec horreur que des nouvelles mèches blanches parsèment ses cheveux. Une nouvelle tache parcourt sa joue et forme comme une cicatrice d'une énorme griffure. Bientôt le fond de teint ne suffira plus, et il va falloir trouver une solution pour dissimuler les quelques mèches.

Le jeune homme se sent vidée de ses force et la fièvre le gagne à cause de la fatigue. Ichigo se défait de ses vêtements et se laisse tomber dans son lit, regrettant immédiatement de s'être laisser tomber ainsi. La chute interminable lui revient comme une sensation désagréable.

Il saisit son portable afin de remettre son réveil en place pour se lever le lendemain. Il est 22:45 seulement… et un nouveau message s'affiche sur le fond d'écran juste avant qu'il ne dépose son portable sur sa commode.

 _ **Et voila, fin du chapitre, il se termine sur une petite touche de suspens ! Encore merci d'avoir bien voulu lire mon histoire jusqu'à présent ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ( ou autre moment de la journée dépendant du moment où vous lirez ce chapitre héhé)**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5: Un simple message

_**Les examens sont terminés pour l'instant, donc je peux me permettre d'avancer un peu sur mes chapitres ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Juste avant de vous lâche dans le chapitre, j'aimerais remercier tout le monde et plus particulièrement vous qui m'encourager à l'aide d'un petit message ! ( Si jamais il y avait trop de faute d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas, vu l'heure tardive il est probable qu'il y en aie ici et la.)**_

 _ **A plus !**_

Chapitre 5: Un simple message.

Ichigo hésite un bref instant avant de reprendre son portable en main pour lire le message qu'il vient de recevoir.

Le numéro ne lui disait rien, il pense immédiatement à Grimmjow, puis il se dit que ce n'est pas possible après son comportement plus tôt. Son doigt appuie néanmoins sur l'icône 'messages'.

 _/** un peu plus tôt, chez Grimmjow**/_

Nell est assise en face de son meilleur frère, l'air inquiète. Il est rare que Grimmjow se renferme de la sorte, et ne lui dise rien du tout. C'est une raison qui la pousse à ne pas lâcher le morceau ! Elle connaissait parfaitement bien le jeune homme et se doutait que la rencontre avec le rouquin au bar n'y était pas pour rien. Nnoitra lui avait raconté le bout de papier que Grimm avait vite fait caché juste après le départ du petit groupe.

" Alors comment il s'appelle ? "

Le regard que lui renvoie son frère lui indique qu'elle avait vu juste et que la corde qu'elle venait de tirer était très sensible.

" Tu ne veux rien dire ? Très bien, mais ne vient pas me demander des conseils plus tard. "

Elle réussit à obtenir un haussement de sourcils et un grognement emplit de frustrations.

" D'accord, mais à une condition ! Pas un mot à l'allumette ! Si jamais il s'en mêle, il risque de faire pire que moi."

La jeune femme secoue vivement sa tête de haut en bas avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. C'est avec des yeux avide de savoir qu'elle attend l'explication de Grimmjow.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de commence à exposer la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait à cause de son égo et ses commentaires malvenus. Nell se met à pouffer de rire à la fin de son histoire, s'imaginant immédiatement le visage incrédule lorsque Ichigo l'avait envoyé paître.

" Je te signale que ce n'est pas drôle du tout Nell! J'en ai assez dit, je t'en prie étouffes-toi pendant que moi, je vais me changer les idées !"

" Oh non Grimm, ne t'en vas pas, c'est bon j'arrête de rire, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais cru te voir dans cet état là un jour !"

Grimmjow fait claquer sa langue avant de revenir s'asseoir en face de Nell.

" Ouais, moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir cette frustration là…"

Le jeune homme ne s'est jamais réellement intéressé à quelqu'un par le passé, et encore moins à un homme. Il avait l'habitude des avances féminines, mais jamais il n'avait eu de réelles relations.

Grimmjow secoue la tête en signe de négation, il ne ressent que de l'intérêt, rien ne dit qu'il est amoureux. Après tout Ichigo est un homme, et les chances qu'il ait un penchant pour les hommes est minime non ? Le bleuté chasse rapidement les images qui commencent à apparaître. Décidément son imagination ne l'aidait vraiment pas dans ses problèmes.

Il voit la jeune femme en face de lui afficher un sourire immense.

" Bien, il ne te reste qu'une seule solution Grimm, tu as son numéro non ?"

Nell est emballée par l'idée d'aider son propre frère dans sa vie sentimentale! Et qui aurait cru que le regard du grand Grimmjow se serait posé sur un homme ! Toute femme rêve d'une romance pareil !

Grimmjow saisit le sous entendu et se raidit rien qu'à l'idée.

" Il en est hors de question, et puis non, je ne sais même pas quoi écrire ! T'es tomber sur la tête. C'est lui qui m'a remballer !"

" Arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! Tu veux qu'il te reparle ?"

Elle eut droit à une série de bougonnements et de râles incompréhensibles, ainsi qu'un regard indécis.

Il est clair que le jeune homme bataille avec sa fierté, ses sourcils froncés et ses tentatives pour trouver une excuse ou un échappatoire sont futiles. À défaut de trouver une solution immédiate, il décide de se lever et d'échapper au regard de sa soeur, qui entre temps n'arrivait plus à retenir ses rires.

Il en avait assez entendu, ses nerfs ne sont pas à toutes épreuves… ou disons plutôt que la limite de sa patience n'était pas très haute en général.

Il s'en va, les mains dans les poches, prendre un peu l'air, seul !

Nell connaissait que trop bien son frère avec son égocentrisme surdimensionné, et elle savait qu'elle avait gagné rien qu'en le voyant s'en aller après sa réflexion.

Grimmjow poursuit sa route, errant dans le parc où ils s'étaient installés plus tôt. Les lampadaires commencent à s'allumer un à un, lui indiquant que le soir tombait petit à petit. Il lève son bras pour pouvoir regarder l'heure, 19:47, …, que faire ? Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez lui, et encore moins d'avouer que sa soeur avait peut-être raison. Oh et puis non ! Il ne céderait pas ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout si le jeune rouquin était de mauvaise humeur. De toute façon comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il s'était blessé à la main ? C'est vrai non ?

Grimmjow finit par s'installer par terre à côté d'un chêne. Il s'appuie sur le tronc de l'arbre avec son dos, et de ses mains il arrache frénétiquement des touffes d'herbe pour tenter de calmer son énervement. Il est bien conscient qu'il avait été un peu rude dans son commentaire, mais après tout c'était sa personnalité, et il n'avait pas à s'excuser pour la personne qu'il était. Si le rouquin ne l'appréciait pas pour qu'il était, à quoi bon faire un effort ?

Malgré toutes ces pensées logiques, et ses réflexions, Grimmjow ne peut empêcher le sentiment de culpabilité d'émerger en lui. C'est encore une chose qu'il avait du mal à gérer. La culpabilité ne faisait pas vraiment partie des choses qu'il ressentait facilement. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours réussi à rejeter ce sentiment sur le dos des autres. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappe, il n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Ichigo. Même s'il est vrai que sa réaction avait été un peu trop exagéré.

Il reste là assis pendant au moins une heure, continuant à éplucher les brins d'herbes autour de lui et à se frotter la tête. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, sans pour autant faire entrevoir sa culpabilité. En aucun cas il n'avouerai à quelqu'un avoir eu ce ressentiment là.

Il finit par se décider à prendre son téléphone en main. Il écrivit une première ligne, avant de l'effacer complètement. Il recommença le processus au moins une dizaine de fois avant d'être satisfait du message qu'il avait écrit. Quand il fut sûr et certain que son message soit parfait, il cherche dans ses contacts et sélectionne le nom de Berry.

Après une faible hésitation de quelques secondes il appuie sur le bouton pour envoyer le message. Il regrette immédiatement d'avoir agi trop vite, et si jamais le message était mal pris ?

Encore une fois l'énervement refait surface et marque son visage. Il enfouit d'un geste pressé son téléphone dans sa poche et se lève pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Les chances d'obtenir une réponse de la part du rouquin son nihils, et Grimmjow sait qu'il ne doit pas porter ses espoirs trop haut.

 _/** En ce moment du côté d'Ichigo.**/_

Ichigo ouvre le message qui est apparu sur l'écran de son portable. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro donc il suppose à tort que l'origine du message était encore une de ses filles qui s'était procurer son numéro par le biais d'une personne mystère.

En lisant le message et il comprend vite qu'il s'est trompé.

" Salut Berry, excuse-moi pour ce matin, de ne pas avoir remarqué que tu t'étais réellement blessés. J'espère que tu acceptes mes excuses, car je pense que tu dois être une des rares personnes au monde envers qui je me suis excusé. Enfin bref, réponds-moi. Grimm. "

Ichigo n'en revient pas, d'où se permet-il de lui donner un surnom aussi débile. Ensuite ce n'est pas parce que monsieur indique qu'il ne s'excuse jamais, qu'il se devait d'accepter ce mot d'excuse. D'un autre côté Ichigo se rappelle les sentiments de remords qu'il avait ressenti après avoir remballé le jeune homme. Voila qu'il est en conflit avec lui-même à présent.

C'est vrai que faire de nouvelles rencontres, vivre une vie sociale, c'est un atout dans la vie. Ensuite ils avaient eu un bon contact la fois où ils avaient joué du billard. D'un autre côté pour Ichigo se faire un nouvel ami, cela signifie plein d'autres choses. Ce sera encore une personne à laquelle il devra mentir, cacher ses défauts et ses problèmes psychologiques. Cela vaut-il vraiment la peine ? Si jamais il devenait proche, Ichigo savait qu'il allait en souffrir. C'est une chose qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie, il n'en avait pas besoin. C'est problème lui pesait déjà suffisamment pour ne pas en ajouter sur le tas.

Il relis le message à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à en connaître le contenu par cœur. Il finit par céder et se décide à écrire une réponse. En un sens il est vrai qu'il avait réagi un peu rapidement et s'était énervé à cause de ses problèmes. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas être au courant de ces conflits psychologiques.

" Très bien, je veux bien accepter tes excuses. J'ai peut-être réagit un peu fort aussi."

Un poids vient de tomber de ses épaules, il se sent soulagé d'avoir accepter les excuses du bleuté, ainsi que d'avoir avouer son propre tort. Il se rappelle alors le surnom que lui avait donné Grimmjow. Il n'allait pas laisser passer la chose aussi facilement. Il se remet donc à tapoter sur son téléphone pour envoyer un nouveau message.

" Ne croit pas que je vais te laisser m'appeler 'Berry' sans rien dire ! Pour qui tu te prends! "

Et voilà le message vient de partir et Ichigo esquisse un sourire à l'idée de la réaction qu'il imaginait sur le visage de Grimmjow..

Il compte jusqu'à cinq et l'écran de son portable s'illumine indiquant un nouveau message.

"Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom là ? Pourtant, moi il me plaît bien. Autant que tu le saches, je ne me prends pour personne d'autre que moi-même. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'y fasses !"

Ichigo n'a vraiment pas envie de s'y faire, ce surnom est tout simplement ridicule ! En aucun cas il ne faut que ses amis n'apprennent cela… Encore un secret de plus à garder pour lui. Le nombre de choses qu'il doit porter comme fardeau commence à lui peser sérieusement. Cela n'amène jamais rien de bon de trop vouloir cacher la vérité à ses amis.

Sentant revenir son aplomb, il décide de prendre son courage et de se lever du lit. Il laisse derrière lui son portable, et ramasse la pile de vêtements mouillés. Si il les laisse par terre ainsi, ses vêtements risquent de sentir le moisi d'ici demain. Il part donc dans la salle de bain pour pendre sa chemise et son pantalon.

Le miroir toujours briser, renvoie l'image d'Ichigo tel un kaléidoscope. Le jeune homme tente de faire de son mieux pour éviter de croiser son reflet par inadvertance. Il ouvre la petite porte renfermant sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice, ensuite il remplit son verre d'eau et commence à se brosser énergiquement les dents. Au plus vite il finit, au moins de chance il a de croiser son double albinos.

Il se concentre sur le mouvement régulier de la brosse à dents ainsi qu'au message qu'il comptait envoyer à son nouveau correspondant.

Une fois que l'idée commence à se former dans son esprit, il recrache la mousse blanche laisser par le dentifrice dans sa bouche dans l'évier. Il boit une dernière gorgée d'eau avant de ranger son matériel dans l'armoire. Il éteint ensuite la lumière et se retourne pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Il ne voit pas derrière lui les multiples visage blanchâtre qui le regarde et observe ses moindres mouvements. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Shiro le suivait partout où il allait. Jusqu'à même se refléter dans les vitres dénudées de rideaux.

Ichigo soupire en se couchant dans son lit. Il fixe le plafond avant de saisir son portable afin de noter le message qu'il avait en tête. Environ à mis chemin de son message, il finit par l'effacer en voyant que Grimmjow l'avait devancé.

" Bref, je me demandais ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois blessé vu la soirée de billard l'avant veille."

Que répondre, il ne pouvait sûrement pas lui avoué qu'il avait frappé dans son miroir à cause d'un double maléfique… D'un autre côté Ichigo n'aimait pas mentir non plus, mais qui irait le croire avec une histoire pareille? Un nouveau soupire, suivit d'un deuxième soulèvent le torse du jeune homme. Il se retourne quelque fois avant de trouver un demi mensonge.

" Rien de grave je me suis juste un peu énerver. Dans quelques jours tu ne verras plus rien."

D'après la réponse du bleuté, l'explication d'Ichigo lui suffit pour le moment.

" Bien, tant que j'ai droit à une revanche cela me convient."

" Tu ne pense qu'à jouer en faite? "

Ichigo sentait en lui un sentiment de déception, en fin de compte Grimmjow ne s'inquiétait que de sa propre personne, et non de lui. Il aurait au moins pu demander comment il allait !

" Cela dépends de ce que tu appelles jouer Berry!"

Ses joues rougissent instantanément en saisissant le sens caché et plutôt frappant du dernier message.

" Va crever Jeagerjaquez !"

Sur ces mots il met son portable en mode avion afin de ne pas être tenté de mordre à l'hameçon une nouvelle fois, il aurait mieux fait de l'ignorer dès le début. Il verrait bien demain si son adversaire lui avait envoyé une série de messages impatient et plus égoïste les uns que les autres. D'une certaine manière cela le fait rire, c'est d'un ridicule, lui Ichigo côtoyer quelqu'un comme ce Grimmjow… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu l'inciter à lui donner son numéro de téléphone. Probablement son charme irréprochable, ainsi que le fait qu'il soit un adversaire à sa taille. Si le bleuté avait fait un effort, Ichigo était convaincu que ce dernier aurait pu gagner la partie avec un coup d'avance sur lui. Peu importe, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils réitèrent leurs partie pour évaluer qui d'entre eux était véritablement le plus fort.

 _ **Fin du chapitre, comme d'habitude j'espère que vous avez apprécier la suite !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	6. Chapter 6: Embarquement forcé !

_**Je vous rassure, je vis toujours ! Désolé pour l'attente plutôt longue, mais j'ai enfin réussi à vous pondre une suite haha. Merci encore pour vos reviews, cela me fait vraiment super plaisir !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 6: Embarquement forcé !

" Hey, Ichi, faut que tu te lèves ! Il est déjà huit heure !"

Le tambourinement sur la porte de sa chambre sort Ichigo de son sommeil. Pourtant il était quasiment sûr qu'il avait enclenché son réveil. L'aurait-il désactiver inconsciemment? Probablement…. Ce n'est pas comme si cela ne s'était jamais passé.

Il s'extirpe de son lit et se prépare pour se rendre à l'école pour ses cours. Le rituel de chaque matin, recommence inlassablement, le fond de teint, les mèches dans ses cheveux qu'il faut essayer de cacher. Il se promit de passer au magasin cet après-midi pour trouver une teinture orange pour se simplifier la vie.

C'est seulement une fois qu'il fut prêt qu'il remit son téléphone en mode normal. Il savait que si il le faisait plus tôt; il aurait été distrait, et aurait finit par être en retard. Le portable se met à vibrer au moins pendant une minute entière sous l'affluence des messages. Tout en se dirigeant dans le salon pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Ichigo découvre un à un les multiple messages.

" Crève toi-même Berry !"

" Tu réponds plus?"

" Me dis pas que tu m'ignore à nouveau ?!"

" Berry ?"

" Bon d'accord Ichigo si tu insiste ! "

" Oh et puis en faite non, je préfère Berry"

" T'es fâché à ce point la?"

" Il commence à se faire tard, je suis pas du genre à me laisser ignorer..."

" J'espère pour toi que tu t'es endormi…. J'aime pas qu'on m'ignore !"

" J'abandonne, bonne nuit Berry !"

" J'attends des explications demain, n'oublie pas."

" Salut Berry, vu que je ne sais pas où tu habite, je t'attends devant ton collège sur le banc comme l'autre fois, donc traîne pas !"

" T'as jusqu'à 9 heure avant que je parte ! j'ai un taf quand même!"

" Tu vas venir rassure moi? Il est déjà 8 heure je te signale !"

Ichigo n'en revient pas, ce mec est un vrai pot de colle ! Et puis pourquoi l'attendre devant son collège? Le rouquin regarde sa montre, ses cours commencent à 9:30 donc il avait le temps de s'arrêter au banc si il le voulait.

Avec tout cela, il avait complètement ignoré Renji, qui est assis en face de lui et le regarde avec les sourcils haussés et un sourir étirer sur ses lèvres. Il se penche en avant pour ouvrir la discussion.

" Tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin Ichi. Tu comptes me raconter ce qu'il t'es arrivé hier?"

Ichigo lève brièvement ses épaules avant de répondre.

" Ouais désolé pour hier, tu te rappelle sûrement le type au cheveux bleu n'est-ce pas?"

Renji fait signe au rouquin de poursuivre son histoire tout en buvant son café.

" Je l'ai revu hier matin, mais je me suis fâché sur lui sans réelle raison. Quelque chose en lui m'a complètement énerver. Du coup je me sentais coupable hier soir et je ne savais plus trop quoi faire… En fin de compte c'est lui qui s'est excuser, et là il m'attend devant le portail de l'école. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le voir…"

" Je vois, en gros tu as peur de te faire de nouveaux amis c'est ca? Moi à ta place j'irai le voir et je mettrais les choses au claires. Ne vit pas avec des regret Ichi.."

Au niveau conseil Renji avait toujours été là pour son ami, et Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant. Il se sent déjà un peu mieux, et décide de se dépêcher un peu afin d'arriver juste un peu avant neuf heure à son point de rendez-vous.

Juste en sortant de chez lui, il reçoit un nouveau message.

" T'ES EN RETARD BERRY, IL TE RESTE DIX MINUTES !"

Ichigo hésite à envoyer une réponse histoire de le calmer un peu, mais en fin de compte attendre ne lui fera pas de mal non? De toute façon il sera arrivé avant que le bleuté ne puisse lire sa réponse. Il en rit, s'imaginant l'air impatient de Grimmjow. Il aperçoit déjà l'immeuble qui cachait son université, encore cent mètres et il pourra entrevoir le banc en face du portail.

Ichigo se demande depuis quelle heure Grimmjow attendait, sans même être sûr qu'il viendrait. C'est vrai que la plupart des leçons commencent à huit heure, et son message ce matin avait été envoyer au environ de sept heure. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se dépêcher un peu plus…

Grimmjow est appuyé sur sa Jaguar bleu electrique, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Il ne voit donc pas le rouquin s'approcher de lui avec son sac à dos accroché à son épaule gauche.

" Et bien tu en as de la patience mine de rien…."

Ne s'attendant pas à voir Ichigo à cet instant même, Grimmjow sursaute et son téléphone portable tombe à ses pieds. Il se penche rapidement pour le ramasser et vérifier que l'écran n'avait rien. Heureusement pour lui, aucune égratignure n'était visible. Il se ressaisit et affiche un air un peu gêné à son interlocuteur, avant que son air habituel et colérique revienne au galop.

Il avait attendu pas loin de deux heures devant l'école, et maintenant qu'Ichigo était en face de lui, les mots lui manquaient.

" Hum non, en général je n'ai pas autant de patience que ca…."

Il réalise qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû formuler sa phrase de la sorte, maintenant Ichigo risque de penser qu'il est plus spécial qu'un autre… Hors que lui même n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Il se sent attirer par ce rouquin et c'en est perturbant.

" Enfin, je veux dire, c'est parce que j'avais quelque chose à te demander… et je ne voulais pas attendre que tu me répondes oui ou non."

Encore une fois Grimmjow se frappe mentalement, il n'avait rien à demander en particulier, il avait juste eu envie de faire sa tête de mule après avoir été ignoré toute la soirée. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il avait quand même un certain contrôle, et que si il voulait voir le rouquin, il le pouvait.

" Bon admettons, mais maintenant que je suis la tu peux me dire ce que tu avais à dire non? Je t'écoute."

L'esprit de Grimmjow évalue toute les réponses possibles, mais aucune ne lui vient assez rapidement. C'est donc son instinct qui prend la conversation en main.

" … Rien de particulier en fait… J'avais juste envie de te voir rien de plus…"

Ichigo lève les yeux au ciel, il s'était dépêché pour rien, et pourquoi il avait ce sursaut au coeur à l'idée que le bleuté voulait simplement le voir.. Il n'était plus le même depuis qu'il avait jouer cette partie de billard. Ou est-ce l'influence de son double qui le rendait hésitant et tout simplement différent. Il enfouit ses pensées au fond de lui pour diriger son mécontentement sur cet homme,... , si attirant. Ce mélange d'émotions ne lui plais pas.

" C'est tout? Tu te moques de moi la, tu viens de dire que tu avais quelque chose à me dire il y a tout juste un instant… Enfin bref si tu n'as plus rien à dire j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester planté là pour le plaisir de tes beaux yeux!"

Grimmjow se sent une nouvelle fois pris au piège, et comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situation, ce n'est pas son côté aimable qui prend le dessus. Il s'emporte sur son interlocuteur.

" J'ai attendu deux heures bordel, et c'est toi qui me dis que tu n'as pas de temps pour moi?"

Ichigo ouvre la bouche, choqué par la façon de raisonner du bleuté. Même plus tard, il avouerais que d'attendre deux heures et se ramasser une réponses pareille risque d'en énerver plus d'un.

" Ce n'est pas moi qui suis impulsif au point d'attendre sans savoir si cela en vaut la peine!"

" Moi impulsif? Non mais c'est toi qui me réponds pas, et je suis censé deviner à quelle heure tu commences tes cours?"

" J'ai le droit de dormir je te signale !"

Il appuie ses mot en croisant les bras, face à un Grimmjow plus que énerver.

" T'aurais au moins pu me dire que tu partais dormir imbécile ! Je suis pas devin non plus !"

" Depuis quand je te dois des comptes Jaegerjaquez ? J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux il me semble !"

" Et bien justement non ! Pas avec moi ! Pas comme ça…"

Il finit sa phrase presque sur un murmure, laissant transparaître une légère gène. Il s'en voulut et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ces choses là.

De son côté Ichigo ne lâche pas le morceau, ne remarquant pas le changement d'attitude de Grimmjow il continue sur le même ton acerbe.

" N'importe quoi, tu t'es déjà entendu? C'est bon j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça, à plus !"

Sans attendre de réponse, le rouquin se remet en marche pour franchir le portail de l'école. Grimmjow perd patience, et lorsque Ichigo arrive à son hauteur, il lui saisit le bras.

" Monte dans la voiture."

Ichigo tente de se défaire de la prise sur son bras, en vain, Grimmjow est bien plus fort qu'il ne le fait paraître. Il se laisse donc tirer vers la portière de la voiture.

" Bordel, mais lâche moi ! Il est hors de question que je monte dans ta bagnole !"

Le bleuté répète son ordre sur le même ton autoritaire.

" Monte dans cette putain de caisse ! Maintenant !"

Il lâche le bras d'Ichigo pour lui laisser l'occasion d'obtempérer. Tout en râlant, le rouquin finit par ouvrir la portière passagère et s'installe dans la voiture de luxe. De toute façon il compris qu'il n'avait guère le choix, et il ne voulait pas attirer plus l'attention des passants que nécessaire.

" Fait chier mec ! Sérieux !"

Le jeune héritier ignore les remarques et démarre le moteur de son engin. C'est avec un crissement de pneu qu'il reprend la route vers une destination incertaine pour le moment.

Le silence est lourd, et aucun des deux ne veut faire le premier pas pour le briser. Ichigo se demande où ils vont, et Grimmjow se demande exactement la même chose. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête…

Le rouquin ouvre son sac à dos pour en sortir son mp3 et son casque. Il le positionne sur sa tête et se met à regarder le paysage, l'air résolu qu'il ne pourrait rien changer à sa situation pour le moment, donc autant voir où cela le mènerait. Il rattraperait ses cours plus tard de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait du mal à étudier.

En fin de compte ce n'était pas déplaisant de sentir l'air frais parcourir ses cheveux, la sensation nostalgique que la musique offre à la route est grisant.

Grimmjow ne rate rien du sourire que le rouquin tente de dissimuler. Peut-être qu'après tout, son impulsivité n'était pas si mauvaise. Il choisit de continuer la route en direction de la montagne à quelque vingtaines de kilomètres d'ici. Pour se changer les idées il n'y a rien de mieux. Depuis les années c'est devenu pour Grimmjow un havre de paix, où il pouvait se réfugier de ses responsabilités et de son père toujours trop exigeant.

Il profite d'un arrêt au feu rouge pour envoyer un message à Kensei afin d'annuler ses rendez-vous de la journée et de les reporter dès que possibles dans son agenda. Cela avait des avantages d'être riche après tout.

Le silence commence à se faire lourd pour Grimmjow, ce n'est pas qu'il soit très bavard en général, mais l'ignorance que le rouquin continue à lui porter l'ennuie fortement. Même si il l'avait forcé de monter dans la voiture, il pourrait au moins faire un effort de lui parler non ?

Une idée lui traverse l'esprit, il donne un coup de coude à Ichigo pour le sortir de sa rêverie . Ce dernier lui offre un regard sec en retirant un côté de son casque, libérant ainsi une oreille.

" Quoi?"

Grimmjow ravale sa remarque pour tenter d'apaiser un peu l'atmosphère, mais son visage trahit presque son énervement. Il tend le câble Aux à Ichigo.

" Tiens, je pensais que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'écouter ensemble ta musique… "

Surpris, Ichigo le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il accepte néanmoins de prendre le cable et débranche son casque pour remplacer la fiche par le câble Aux de la voiture.

" D'accord, mais je ne suis pas sur que mon style de musique te convienne…"

" Ouais, et bien fais moi écouter on verra bien non ?"

Le rouquin hausse les épaules tout en parcourant sa liste de lecture pour choisir le premier morceau. Il avait un penchant pour la musique électronique et le bon vieux rock des années 80'. Son choix se pose sur une reprise de David Guetta, Titanium en version Nightcore. Cette chanson avait l'art de le transporter dans une autre dimension lors de ses voyage en bus. Il est bien curieux de voire la réaction de Grimmjow à l'écoute de la musique.

Le bleuté lui offre un sourire implacable et approuve tout en montant considérablement le sons de la radio à l'aide des boutons sur son volant. Les basses vibrent jusqu'au plus profond de leurs corps, donnant des frissons d'aventure. Grimmjow accélère et Ichigo se détends enfin et profite pleinement de la vue panoramique de cette petite route de montagne. Personne ne peut résister indéfiniment au charme d'une aventure surprise comme celle ci. En plus il devait de se l'avouer, Grimmjow est un régal pour les yeux, même si son caractère était insupportable.

 _ **Terminus pour ce chapitre, avouez vous êtes curieux de voir où cette route va les mener.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt !**_


	7. Chapter 7: Moment de panique

_**Si si je vis toujours, malgré mon manque d'activité sur le site les dernier temps. Ma vie est plutôt très chargée, et trouver le temps pour écrire n'est pas toujours aussi évident. Cette histoire est pourtant déjà bien décrite dans mon esprit mais encore faut il arriver a noter les mots pour vous faire parvenir l'ensemble comme je l'ai imaginé. Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un petit message ou une review, cela compte énormément pour moi! Il n'y a rien de plus motivant que de savoir que votre histoire est lue.**_

 _ **La maladie d'Ichigo va commencer à se dévoiler dans se chapitre. J'espère que la tournure des événements va vous plaire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 7: Moment de panique

D'un tour de clef le moteur de la Jaguar se tait. Les deux hommes assis dedans observent le paysage déployer juste sous leurs yeux. La voiture est arrêtée au bord du flanc de la montagne, encore quelques mètres et le véhicule risquerait de chuter dans le précipice vertigineux.

Ichigo est le premier à sortir de la voiture en s'étirant avant de refermer la portière derrière lui. La vue est vraiment magnifique, les couleurs de l'automne ressortent à merveille. Ses yeux se posent tout de même un instant sur sa montre, il était déjà 10 heures à présent. En temps normal il serait au beau milieu de sa première session de cours. Heureusement il n'avait quasiment jamais manqué l'école, donc un écart n'est pas si dramatique que ça. Il demandera à Shinji de lui refiler ses cours pour qu'il puissent les copier. Le blond était un bon ami, et Ichigo pouvait compter sur lui. En tout, il n'avait pas tant de personnes avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Il y avait son coloc, Renji, Rukia et puis finalement Shinji. Pour tout conseil vestimentaire Shinji était le meilleur. Par contre au niveau relationnel, valait mieux tenter chez Renji qui avait la tête un peu plus sur les épaules.

Grimmjow sort à son tour du véhicule en baillant. Pas étonnant, vu qu'il s'est levé à six heures du matin pour être sûr de ne pas rater Ichigo à l'entrée du bahu. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir et le rouquin ne ferait pas exception à cette règle. Le bleuté retient une grimace en pensant à son obstination pour le jeune homme…

Ichigo se tourne vers lui, les main sur les hanches.

"Bon et maintenant ? Tu avais prévu cela depuis le début ? Où c'est juste une envie passagère. Comme la plupart de tes caprices je suppose."

Encore une fois Grimmjow se sent agressé dans son ego. Fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche ses efforts avec des commentaires cinglants? Pouvait-il pas juste profiter de la vue qu'il venait de lui offrir après avoir roulé pendant une heure et demie? Évidemment ce serait trop simple. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à impressionner une fille. Quelque part cette situation lui plaisait plutôt bien.

" Non, ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai prévu, j'avais juste envie de m'arrêter un peu."

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, comprenant que Grimmjow comptait partir encore plus loin.

" Et jusqu'où compte tu aller? Tu es au courant que tu me fait rater mes cours?"

Encore et toujours l'école. Dans la vie il n'y a pas que ça, songe Grimmjow.

" Jusqu'où bon me semblera. Profite de la vue, je vais pisser un peu plus loin, après on repartira."

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers un petit bosquet un peu plus loin pour soulager sa vessie. Après avoir fait sa besogne, il chercha rapidement sur son téléphone une adresse sympathique pour passer les nuits à venir. Autant qu'à faire prendre quelques congés en même temps cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ricana à l'idée, car il savait parfaitement que cela mettrait hors de lui Ichigo. Rien que pour voir son expression, il recommencerai à nouveau cette journée. Après tout, il est jeudi et un petit séjours à la montagne en compagnie séduisante lui semble le bienvenu.

Ichigo s'est déjà réinstaller dans la voiture à force d'attendre. Ce n'est pas une de ses meilleurs qualité, la patience...

Il se saisit presque lorsque la portière conducteur s'ouvre pour permettre à Grimmjow de s'installer derrière le volant. Ils reprirent la route en silence et arrivent à destination au environs de midi, au grand désespoir d'Ichigo, qui avait hâte de rentrer à la maison dans son cocon de sécurité.

Mine de rien le village est sympa, les maisons sont faite de gros rondins de bois avec pleins de petite fenêtres carrées. De la neige s'était déjà posée sur quelques toits ici et la. Il fait froid, mais le soleil efface ce détail à merveille. Ichigo sort de la voiture garée devant un établissement de bien-être au allures chaleureuses. Comme plus tôt il s'étire de tout son long avant de s'extasier de la vue les entourant. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais comme il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire, il décida d'en profiter quand même. Avec un peu de chance ils repartiront pas trop tard et il serait rentré chez lui avant minuit. Oui cela lui paraissait un bon plan.

Grimmjow de son côté finissait de tout vérifier dans sa voiture comme à son habitude avant de sortir à son tour du véhicule. Satisfait de voir son passager profiter ainsi de la vue, il contourna sa voiture pour venir se placer à côté d'Ichigo.

" Alors cela te plait?"

" Ouais, on va dire ça. Sinon c'est quand qu'on repart au fait?"

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver et le rouquin ne pense qu'à repartir, autant dire qu'il est vraiment coriace. Grimmjow se mit à rire avant de répondre.

" Et bien figure toi qu'on passe le weekend dans cet établissement !"

Il vit le visage d'Ichigo passer par toute les couleurs imaginables avant de finir sur un blanc aussi pâle que la neige. Il s'était attendu à des remontrance, mais pas à ce qu'il panique de la sorte.

" De quoi ?… Ah non, ça ne va pas être possible, il faut absolument que je rentre ce soir!"

" Désolé ma poule, mais j'ai réservé dans cet hôtel super de luxe, et je ne compte pas repartir de si tôt! Autant que tu te fasse à l'idée. Si c'est des vêtements qu'il te faut, je t'en achèterais ce n'est pas un problème."

Ce n'est pas des vêtements qu'Ichigo voulait, mais son matériel de maquillage afin de pouvoir masquer son problème de peau. Par dessus tout il ne voulais pas que Grimmjow soit au courant pour sa condition de santé bizarre. Il en est tout simplement hors de question! La panique commence à l'envahir et son souffle devient saccadé.

Grimmjow commence à s'inquiéter malgré son caractère et son manque de tact.

" Hey, ne te mets pas dans cet état, ce n'est pas si grave que ça quand même? Dis moi ce qu'il te faut et j'irai te le chercher, alors calme toi…"

Après une pause de quelques minute et ne voyant que rien de changeait, Grimmjow saisit le bras d'Ichigo pour l'emmener au check-in afin de pouvoir entrer dans leurs chambre et lui donner l'occasion de se calmer.

" Viens, je vais t'installer dans la chambre et je te prendrais un verre d'eau pour te calmer d'accord?"

C'est avec un peu de réticence qu'il acquiesce et fini par suivre le bleuté jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôtel. L'intérieur de l'établissement est chaleureux et accueillant, toutes les parois sont faites de bois et plusieurs pots de plantes héberges de grands ficus. L'hôtesse fut des plus sympathique, indiqua rapidement où se trouve leurs chambre. Comme promis Grimmjow guida Ichigo jusqu'au lit pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et lui apporta également un verre d'eau.

" Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?"

Ichigo regarde brièvement autour de lui pour calculer l'environnement spacieux de la pièce. C'est avec effroi qu'il constate qu'il s'agit du seul lit par la même occasion. Ou bien il avait réellement 2 chambres séparées ou bien le bleuté avait vraiment tout planifié de A à Z.

Dans les cas d'urgence Ichigo avez toujours un petit tube de réserve de fond de teint, évidemment celui-ci suffirait simplement pour une journée. En aucun cas il tiendrait deux jours avec le même petit flacon. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution sinon il pouvait dire adieu à son petit secret et ça tranquillité.

Grimmjow commence à montrer des traits de nervosité apparents. Faisant les cent pas devant Ichigo il attendait toujours une réponse. Qui, à son grand dépit ne viens pas. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'asseoir à côté du rouquin.

"Tu sais si tu veux résoudre le problème, il suffit simplement de me parler. Je sais que je suis un mec pas toujours très sympa mais si tu veux je peux faire un effort."

Faire des efforts n'est pas toujours dans son vocabulaire, et ce n'est vraiment que dans le cas d'extrême nécessité qu'il faisait preuve de charité.

Ichigo eu l'air de se ressaisir un peu et Grimmjow se surprit à être soulagé par la situation. Peut-être après tout il n'est pas une cause si désespéré que ça. Grimmjow se frotte nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne tout en se raclant la gorge.

"Tu veux aller promener histoire de te changer un peu les idées, je pense qu'une bouffée d'air frais te fera du bien."

Un hochement de tête fut tout ce qu'il eu comme réponse de la part de Ichigo. Il s'en contenta et se leva prêt à partir faire un petit tour du petit village.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était parti à l'aventure comme ça sur un coup de tête. Ichigo se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre et ils partirent comme prévu, faire une petite promenade dans le village. Les problèmes du rouquin ne sont pas pour autant un résolu, mais après quelques heures à se promener dans la neige et la montagne, il finit par se détendre.

C'est vers une heure tardive qu'il rejoignirent L'hôtel. En quelque sorte l'après-midi c'était plutôt bien déroulée. Même s'ils ne se sont pas échanger beaucoup de mots, Grimmjow se sentait satisfait d'avoir pu partager ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec Ichigo. Il ne l'avouera pas encore, mais Ichigo lui plaisait réellement.

Il avait même réussi à pousser le rouquin jusqu'à entrer dans un magasin de vêtements afin de lui acheter un rechange pour les prochains jours. Après tout ce voyage était son idée, et il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir donné l'occasion de se préparer correctement. Ensuite ce n'est pas comme si il manquait cruellement d'argent.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, Ichigo se rend dans la salle de bain afin de vérifier que son fond de teint ne se soit pas fait la malle. Il prend soin également de fermer la porte à double tour. Pour le moment tout se passe bien, autant garder les choses ainsi.

Grimmjow ne se formalise pas et laisse Ichigo prendre son temps. Il se plonge dans la lecture les activités environnantes. Il y avait dans la liste un bar aux allures un peu exotique qui selon la note octroyé vaut vraiment la peine d'être vu. Après avoir lu et relu encore la revue, le temps commence à lui paraître bien long à attendre que Ichigo finisse de se préparer. Impatient de pouvoir aller profiter de la vie nocturne du village, Il se lève pour frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Bon tu as bientôt fini, ce n'est pas ça mais l'heure tourne et j'ai soif!"

De son côté Ichigo sent son coeur s'accélérer sous l'effet de surprise. Il en fait tomber son tube de fond de teint qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. En se baissant pour la ramasser un frisson étrange le traverse, lui annonçant rien de bon.

Grimmjow frappe une nouvelle fois sur la porte.

"Hey, tu m'entends? Tout va bien?"

Ichigo reprends doucement son souffle et essaie de calmer les palpitations dans sa poitrine.

"Oui, ça va, j'ai juste besoin de me rafraîchir un peu, je te rejoins au bar… J'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Le bleuté approuve l'idée en se disant que le temps passera plus rapidement en discutant avec le barman, avec un bon cocktail à se mettre sous la dent.

"D'accords, mais ne traîne pas trop longtemps…"

Ce n'est que lorsque Ichigo entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer qu'il se détendit un peu. L'angoisse de se faire surprendre à corriger son maquillage l'avait fait sursauter plus que nécessaire. Il finit finalement par se calmer et par reprendre son souffle.

Appliquant les dernières retouche sur son visage, un nouveau frisson le parcourt de haut en bas. Cette fois ci encore une sensation étrange accompagne le frisson. Le garçon tente de balayer l'angoisse en se concentrant sur ses mains. Malheureusement cela ne fait qu'augmenter les pulsation de son coeur lorsqu'il réalise que les tâches blanches s'agrandissent à vue d'oeil. Frénétiquement, il tente de frotter ses mains sous l'eau afin d'essayer d'empêcher l'évolution rapide des tâches.

A présent Ichigo panique vraiment, rien n'y fait et le fond de teint n'aidera pas dans cette situation. En plus Grimmjow doit l'attendre depuis plus de dix minutes, à force il risque de revenir vers la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Cette fois ci il n'aura plus le choix… Il ne peut pas rester dans cette pièce indéfiniment.

"..."

Ichigo se retourne pour observer son environnement, il jurerait avoir entendu quelque chose.

Peut-être Grimmjow ? Immobile, il tente de discerner le moindre bruit provenant de la chambre. Le silence est total… Quelques minutes passent, et les seuls sons perturbant le calme ne sont que les battements de coeur sourds d'Ichigo.

"..."

Cette fois si, Ichigo est certain d'avoir entendu du bruit. Il enveloppe alors ses mains dans une serviette et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour démasquer l'origine du bruit. La pièce est vide et rien n'indique la présence de Grimmjow, ni de personne d'autre.

" _... J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié…Mon frère…."_

Ichigo fait volte face, il ne veut pas y croire, ce ne sont que des hallucinations. Il n'y avait pas de voix dans sa tête! Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant qu'il commençait enfin à se sentir à l'aise. Il est hors de question que Shiro gâche ces efforts de passer outre le froid qu'il y avait entre Grimmjow et lui…

" _Tu vois que tu te rappelles de moi… Tu te rappelles même de mon nom, c'est trop aimable!"_

Le rouquin se répète mentalement qu'il ne s'agit que de son imagination, que la fatigue doit être la seule responsable de son trouble. Les épisodes précédents n'ont jamais eu lieu, et Shiro n'existe tout simplement pas.

"Tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas…."

" _Et si, pourtant J'EXISTE ! J'EXISTE !"_

Ichigo s'écroule au sol en se prenant la tête dans les mains, les cris de Shiro lui son insupportable. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre…

"J'EXISTE ! TU M'ENTENDS ICHIGO !"

"NON, tu ne peux pas exister, je ne t'ai jamais rien demander! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas en paix ?!"

" _Car c'est de ta faute Ichigo…. Car je suis toi, et tu es moi…"_

" Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être moi. Je ne te le permet pas! Va-t-en!"

Le silence revint temporairement dans la pièce, puis Ichigo remarqua soudain les tremblements saisissant ses mains. Il les frappa au sol pour les faire taire, n'arrangeant évidemment rien du tout. Par dépit il les posa à nouveau sur sa tête tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il se mit à pleurer, pleurer de colère et de rage.

Il désirait être normal comme tout le monde, sans ses problèmes de santés sans tout ca. Il ne voulait pas ajouter la schizophrénie à la liste des ses manquements.

" _Tu n'es pas fou mon frère…. Je suis bien réel, tu n'as qu'à regarder dans le miroir…et tu verras bien par toi même… Il est déjà trop tard…"_

Ces mots suffisent à faire bouger le jeune homme. Il s'appuie sur le rebords du lavabo pour se hisser debout. Ce qu'il vit dans son reflet ne lui plu aucunement. Les quelques mèches blanches, qui ce matin encore n'étaient pas si nombreuses, parsemait à présent la totalité de sa chevelure. Il ne lui restait qu'une simple petite mèche orange juste derrière son oreille gauche.

Son visage également ne porte plus que quelques taches de fond de teint, le reste de sa peau a viré au blanc pâle. Seuls ses yeux demeurent intacte, lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait bien là de son reflet, et non de l'image hallucinatoire de Shiro.

" _Tu vois… il est déjà trop tard pour toi…"_

Le rire démentiel de son autre lui glaça le sang. Sans rien comprendre, il se sent aspiré par les profondeurs du miroir en perdant au fur et à mesure le contrôle de son propre corps. Les yeux de son reflet perdent de leurs intensité et du noir se disperse dedans, tel de l'encre renverser. Ichigo veut crier, mais à présent, même sa voix ne lui obéit plus. Lorsque l'intégralité de ses yeux sont recouvert de noir, l'esprit du jeune homme perdit pied et tout devint obscure autours de lui.

 _ **Nous voici déjà à la fin du chapitre, qui vous laissent encore une fois bien dans le suspense. Je vais vraiment essayer de vois mettre la suite plus rapidement cette fois-ci. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos**_ _ **impressions**_ _ **!**_

 ** _A Bientôt !_**


	8. Chapter 8: L'imposteur

_**Cette fois-ci je m'y suis tenu, j'ai pu trouver le temps d'écrire la suite ! Vous allez enfin avoir un meilleur aperçu de mon idée de la double personnalité de Ichigo. J'espère que cela vous plaira, de mon coté j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 8: L'imposteur**

Il fait tourner inlassablement les glaçons dans son verre, se demandant ce qui peut bien prendre autant de temps au rouquin. Il attend depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et toujours aucune trace d'Ichigo. Mine de rien Grimmjow commence à s'inquiéter, lorsqu'il est parti plus tôt, il ne s'est pas posé trop de questions. Mais après réflexion, le comportement du rouquin est étrange. Pourquoi s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, après tout, ils sont tous deux des hommes… Cela ne lui viendrait personnellement même pas à l'idée de fermer la porte à double tours…

Ses pensées sont interrompues lorsqu'une personne vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il sourit avant de lâcher un commentaire sur un ton moqueur.

"Et bien, tu es pire qu'une gonzesse… Après m'avoir fait attendre ce matin, voilà que tu me fait attendre encore un fois. J'espère pour toi que tu es motivé à passer une bonne soirée, sinon j'aurais attendu pour rien…"

"Ma fois, c'est la première fois que je me fait traiter de gonzesse par un inconnu…"

C'est avec étonnement que Grimmjow relève la tête en entendant la voix de son voisin, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre que Ichigo. Légèrement gêné d'avoir insulté un étranger, le bleuté offre un sourir désolé à son interlocuteur.

"J'ai cru que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre, désolé…"

L'inconnu lui rend un sourir presque charmeur en lui tendant la main.

"Shiro, enchanté"

Troublé par les yeux de Shiro, Grimmjow hésite un instant avant de serrer la main du jeune homme.

"Grimmjow…, enchanté"

Le moment de surprise passé, Grimmjow pu observer un peu mieux la personne en face de lui. Son allure lui semble tellement familière et pourtant si différente. Mis à part la différence de couleur de cheveux, et ce teint pâle, il pourrait presque juré que Ichigo est assis à côté de lui, mais l'attitude de cet homme est vraiment bien différente de celle du rouquin. Aucune erreur possible, ce n'est pas Ichigo. Où est-il du reste, Grimmjow regarde sa montre avant de laisser un soupir.

Shiro remarque le coup d'oeil sur la montre et fait signe au garçon de leurs servir un nouveau verre à tous deux.

"Vous attendez quelqu'un? Vu votre verre vide, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne vous aie posez un lapin..."

C'est une crainte que Grimmjow ne veut pas accepter, mais peut-être qu'il doit se faire à l'idée que Ichigo ne l'apprécie pas et ne veut pas passer la soirée avec lui. Ils ne le connait pas depuis longtemps, mais pourtant il s'y est déjà attacher. Son caractère bien particulier, son visage, ses cheveux, tout en lui plaisait au bleuté au point d'en devenir fou. La remarque de Shiro le fait réfléchir. Peut-être devrait-il remonter voir dans la chambre si tout allait bien.

Ne voulant pas être rude, Grimmjow accepte le verre que Shiro lui offre. Il irait après à la recherche d'Ichigo. Il grogna un merci en levant son verre en direction du jeune homme à côté de lui.

" Si jamais vous restez seul pour la soirée, je n'ai aucune objection à l'idée de vous portez compagnie…"

Le ton mielleux fait rire Grimmjow, et il bu son verre de scotch d'une traite avant de se lever.

"Je ne compte pas rester seul ce soir. Merci encore pour le verre."

L'homme pâle ne répondit que par un ricanement. Après tout, il sait parfaitement qui était la personne que Grimmjow attendait. Il sait également qu'il ne trouvera pas cette personne dans la chambre d'hôtel.

D'un pas pressé, Grimmjow remonte les escaliers en direction de leur chambre d'hôtel. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il entre dans la pièce. Rien n'indique la présence du rouquin, ni dans la salle de bain ni ailleurs, toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Il tente de l'appeler dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse malgré ses doutes.

"Ichigo… ?"

Mais le silence est la seule réponse qu'il obtient. Après avoir vérifié la salle de bain; l'angoisse l'envahit, et c'est en courant qu'il sort de l'établissement pour partir à la recherche du jeune homme.

Le froid glacial l'accueil brutalement, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait sur lui qu'une légère chemise, mais l'inquiétude est plus forte et le pousse à partir à la recherche du rouquin. Le village n'est pas si grand que cela, et il n'a pas pu aller si loin que ça en une demie heure.

Il parcourt les rue en joggant pour aller plus vite, et aussi pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Les rues sont vide et Grimmjow commence a perdre espoir. Comment quelqu'un peut-il bien disparaître de la sorte sans rien laisser derrière lui. C'est tout simplement impossible. Il saisit son portable et compose le numéro d'Ichigo. Malheureusement le répondeur lui répond. De rage Grimmjow jette son portable par terre dans la neige.

Il tourne en rond s'arrachant presque les cheveux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si grave pour que le jeune homme aille jusqu'à disparaître… Il n'y a tout simplement pas de réponse logique à tout cela.

C'est à ce moment la qu'il se rappelle de la moquerie de Shiro, il ne l'a pas pris au sérieux, mais peut-être qu'il est en sait plus qu'il ne veut faire croire.… Grimmjow ramasse son portable sans même vérifier l'état de son écran et se redirige vers l'hôtel en courant.

Il entre dans le bar et aperçois Shiro assis à la même place que la tout à l'heure. Bousculant quelque personnes au passage, le bleuté rejoint le jeune homme. Il s'assied à nouveau à côté de lui et avant de commencer à poser ses questions, il prend le temps d'observer minutieusement le garçon. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui offre un nouveau verre de scotch.

Grimmjow est convaincu que quelque chose lui échappe. Il y a trop de ressemblance pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence… Était-ce une farce de la par du rouquin pour se venger de son initiative? Il lui a même offert des vêtements, que demander de plus? En réfléchissant à ce détail Grimmjow jette un oeil à l'attirail de Shiro. Les chances qu'un personne porte les même vêtements que Ichigo sont vraiment minime, et comme par hasard cette homme porte exactement les même vêtement que le rouquin aujourd'hui… L'énervement commence à prendre place dans l'esprit de Grimmjow.

"Si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas réussie du tout Ichigo…"

Shiro lui répond par un nouveau ricanement à en glacer le sang.

"Je ne suis pas Ichigo. Mais il n'est pas très loin si tu veux mon avis."

Les veines dans le cou de Grimmjow apparaisse sous sa peau tendue par l'énervement. Ce personnage lui plait de moins en moins… Et en plus il ose se foutre de sa gueule.

"Si tu n'es pas Ichigo, et que tu sais où il est, peux-tu me dire ce que tu attends pour me le dire?"

Il est évident que Shiro prends son pied en voyant l'impatience du bleuté. Avant de répondre, il prend le temps de parcourir le haut de ses lèvres avec sa langue en arborant un sourir moqueur.

" Je ne te dirais pas où se trouve Ichigo, mais peut-être que si tu passes la soirée avec moi, je te donnerais un indice."

Pas très ravis de devoir marcher dans le piège du blanc-bec, Grimmjow pèse le pour et le contre pour en fin de compte se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Si il veut en savoir plus au sujet de la disparition d'Ichigo, il va devoir se plier au jeu.

'Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu vas réellement me donner un indice si je reste en ta compagnie ce soir?"

S'attendant à une pareil réponse, Shiro tend sa main pâle vers le bleuté, insinuant ainsi un accord entre hommes honnêtes.

"Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix il me semble, mais je te donne ma parole que demain tu pourras à nouveau voir ton protégé."

Un peu rassuré de pouvoir retrouver Ichigo le lendemain, Grimmjow sers la main de Shiro avec fermeté. Malgré la promesse faite, il vaut mieux rester sur ses gardes et ne pas trop faire confiance en ce personnage étrange. Dieu sait ce qu'il manigance.

Shiro se saisit du menu tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir boire après avoir fini son verre de scotch. Il était d'humeur festive vu la réussite de son plan. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer une bonne soirée, et en plus il allait pouvoir la passer avec un homme au physique de rêve. Que demander de plus?

"Bien, maintenant que les choses sont dites, que proposes-tu comme activité ce soir. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être sorti depuis un millier d'année."

Grimmjow essaye de se remémorer la liste des activités proposée par l'hôtel, mais rien ne lui donne vraiment envie. Surtout pas en compagnie de cet escroc. Malheureusement pour lui, il va bien devoir trouver quelque chose à faire en attendant qu'il veuille bien cracher le morceau au sujet du rouquin. Donc autant choisir quelque chose qui lui plaît, et où il peut démontrer ses talents. Quoi de mieux qu'un partie de billard?

"Si l'envie te dis, je te propose une partie de billard dans le pool bar un peu plus haut dans le village."

L'idée plu immédiatement à Shiro qui sauta presque de son tabouret, prêt à partir.

"Parfait, j'avais justement envie de me défouler un peu! J'imagine que c'est toi qui invite?"

D'un revers de pouce il indique les verres vides sur le comptoir, avec bien entendu un immense sourir remplit de sous-entendus. Le message est clair, et Grimmjow l'a bien saisit. Il prend son portefeuille, en sort quelques billets et les pose rudement sur le comptoir avant de s'en retourner pour sortir de l'établissement. Il ne prend surtout pas la peine de vérifier si Shiro le suivait bien. Quelque part il en a rien à foutre de ce type, au plus les minutes passent, au plus il a hâte de terminer cette soirée et de se débarrasser du gars.

Les mains dans les poches et le regard renfrogné, il se dirige vers le café en haut de la rue. Il ne porte toujours pas de manteau et la température extérieur n'a pas augmenté depuis sa dernière sortie. Le froid le calme un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour supporter son acolyte qui saute d'un tas de neige à l'autre en riant. Autant dire que le froid ne le gêne pas pour le moins du monde.

Ils finissent par arriver enfin devant le café et c'est toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur que le bleuté ouvre la porte d'entrée. Il repère une table dans un recoins isolé, cela sera parfait pour passer la soirée un peu plus au calme. Quelque mots au serveur, et la table leur est réservée avec chacun un cocktail offert par la maison en l'occasion d'une fête locale. Grimmjow ne va pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire, un peu d'alcool fera passer la soirée plus rapidement.

Shiro goûte de son cocktail avant de commencer à disposer les billes dans le triangle sur la table. La musique est entraînante et il en profite pour faire quelque pirouettes ici et la, gardant son sourir moqueur tout le long. Chose qui a l'art d'énerver un peu plus Grimmjow rien qu'en le regardant faire. Il allait dévier le regard de l'homme pâle lorsqu'il remarqua la mèche orangée derrière son oreille gauche. Il se promit de retenir ce détail pour plus tard.

Toujours avec autant d'énergie, Shiro se penche sur la table pour casser le triangle. Se relevant il se met à danser des petits cercle autour de la queu qu'il tient en main imitant un chanteur en train de chanter son meilleur hit. Grimmjow lève les yeux au ciel avant de jouer à son tour. Il entre rapidement deux billes de suite avec facilité. Au plus vite il en finit au plus vite il sera débarrasser de cet homme défiant sa patience.

Quelques cocktails plus tard et deux partie de billard gagnée par Shiro, Grimmjow broie du noir. Il ne s'attendait pas à perdre! Son jeu est parfait, et pourtant il est parvenu à le battre de peu deux fois de suite. Un peu comme Ichigo la première fois qu'ils se sont vu.

Réfléchir devient une tâche difficile avec tout l'alcool emmagasiné depuis le début de la soirée. Chaque détail lui semble familier, mis à part sa personnalité insupportable et hyperactive, il ressemble énormément à Ichigo. Comme si il pouvait avoir un frère jumeaux.

L'idée aurait pu être plausible, si seulement ils ne se trouvait pas 300 km de chez eux.

En plus d'être hyperactif, au plus il boit, au plus il devient pot de colle, ce qui exaspère encore un peu plus Grimmjow qui croyait avoir atteint ses limites il y a des heures de cela. Grâce à l'ivresse, Shiro ratte plusieurs tirs facile et permet au bleuté de reprendre de l'avance et de gagner la partie. Sentant son égo remonter d'avoir gagner, Grimmjow boit son verre d'une traite, brisant par la même occasion le restant de sa garde envers Shiro. L'euphorie de l'alcool brouille sa perception et il se met à rire de bon coeur avec l'imbécile qui continue à danser en rythme des chansons qui passent.

Ce n'est que vers les coup de quatre heure du matin qu'ils s'en retournent vers l'hôtel, tout deux aussi beurrer l'un que l'autre. La fatigue est présente et les début de la soirée sont devenu bien flou. Shiro suit les pas de Grimmjow jusqu'à porte d'entrée la chambre, dévalant dans la pièce en même temps que le bleuté. Sans même se gêner, il se jette dans le lit en se saisissant d'un oreiller pour le serrer dans ses bras et ensuite rouler d'un côté à l'autre avec.

Grimmjow n'y prête pas plus attention que cela,il sent l'urgence d'aller se vider la vessie et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Il déboutonne son pantalon et soupire en voyant le filet jaune descendre dans les toilettes. Ayant terminé, il se retourne pour se laver les mains. Il se fige lorsqu'il remarque le désordre apparent de la pièce. Il trouve un tube de fond de teint au sol ainsi qu'une panoplie d'affaire de maquillage étalée en pagaille.

Il tente de ramasser le tout, mais son esprit brouillé par l'alcool manque à plusieurs reprises de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il réussit malgré tout par se redresser pour déposer les affaires dans le lavabo. Grimmjow reste la à fixer le petit tas pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant une signification apparente à ces objets. Signification qui ne vient pas, aucune explication ne lui semble logique ni évidente.

Titubant il se retourne pour ouvrir la porte, il manque à deux reprise la clenche avant d'arriver à l'aggriper. Le bleuté entre dans la pièce et se dirige vers l'homme endormi et étalé tel une étoile de mer sur son lit afin de lui poser les questions qui le hante depuis le début de la soirée.

Trop ivre, il n'arrive même pas à formuler ses phrases et s'écroule sur le bord du lit avant de perdre conscience à son tour.

 _ **Voici la fin! Si cela vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir de parler avec vous de cette histoire. Sur ce je vous souhaites encore une agréable journée ou soirée voir même nuit !**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Un réveil en surprise

_**J'espère que vous passez de bonne fêtes de fin d'année! Pour ma part j'en profite un peu car j'ai enfin un peu de temps libre pour continuer à écrire ! Donc je vous partage la suite ! J'ai voulu faire passer pas mal d'émotions dans ce chapitre, mais je ne suis pas convaincue d'avoir réussi. A vous de me le dire :)**_

 **Chapitre 9: Un réveil en surprise**

L'esprit dans les vapes, Grimmjow reprend petit à petit connaissance. Ses muscles sont courbaturé et le fait grimacer lorsqu'il tente de bouger son bras pour se masser les yeux. Il se rend alors compte qu'il se trouve sur le sol avec une partie de la couette en dessous de lui. Il met du temps à émerger du brouillard laisser par l'alcool de la veille.

Il se relève en panique en se rappelant des événements derniers, il s'est endormi hors qu'il avait un tas de questions à poser à ce type ! Il se retourne vers le lit pour saisir l'albino par le col et le secouer jusqu'à ce que reveil s'en suive. Il interrompt son geste à mi parcours, il s'attendait à apercevoir la tignasse blanche de Shiro, et non celle d'Ichigo.

Ichigo dormait, étalé dans la même position d'étoile dans laquelle Shiro s'était endormi plus tôt. Grimmjow reste choqué, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Comment se peut-il que Ichigo se retrouve ici en train de dormir paisiblement, hors qu'hier encore il était porté disparu…

Le bleuté cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se faire à l'idée que le garçon se trouvait bien en face de lui et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Analysant la silhouette du rouquin, il remarque un étrange reflet sur son avant bras. Il s'appuie sur le lit pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du jeune homme endormi et s'apprête à toucher l'étrange reflet d'une main hésitante.

Il n'en à pas l'occasion car Ichigo se retourne sur son côté, se plaçant ainsi contre le torse de Grimmjow. Ce dernier n'ose plus bouger de peur de réveiller l'homme endormi. L'odeur du shampoing envahit son odorat, et il ne peut s'empêcher de profiter de cet instant rare. Ses yeux se porte sur la couleur flamboyante de la chevelure en bataille d'Ichigo. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant les quelques mèches blanches qui parsèment ses cheveux. Il se remémore la mèche orange de Shiro la veille. Il ne peut faire autrement que de trouver cette coïncidence trop flagrante, mais le lien lui échappe encore.

Il fait glisser sa main doucement dans les cheveux d'Ichigo, balayant ainsi au travers des quelques mèches blanches. Les cheveux du rouquin sont doux et souple, ils glissent entre les doigts calleux de Grimmjow tel de la soie. Malgré les doutes et les soupçon, il profite du moment pour avoir enfin l'objet de ses convoitise contre lui. Il appuie sa tête sur son autre main tandis qu'il écarte les quelques mèches rebelles du visage d'Ichigo, dévoilant ainsi quelques marques d'achromie sur le haut de son front.

Grimmjow est piqué de curiosité, il ne les avait jusqu'alors pas encore remarquer. Il compris donc pourquoi il trimballe toujours une trousse de maquillage avec du fond de teint, même si personnellement il ne trouvait pas ses tâches dérangeantes. Cela explique déjà une partie du puzzle, mais il lui reste un tas de questions à poser au jeune homme. Il se retrouve entre la hâte d'en apprendre plus et la crainte de perdre ce moment précieux en réveillant Ichigo.

Il hésite encore un instant avant de jugé que les réponses à ses questions sont plus importantes. Il ne peut tout simplement pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe autrement. Il secoue donc légèrement l'épaule du rouquin afin de le réveiller en douceur. Ce dernier grimace avant d'ouvrir ses yeux collés. La douleur se lit sur son visage lorsqu'il commence à émerger de son profond sommeil. Grimmjow reste immobile et silencieux afin de lui laisser le temps de se réveiller complètement.

Il faut quelques minutes à Ichigo avant de réaliser qu'il n'est pas seul, et se trouve contre le torse musclé d'une personne. Il se saisit et se redresse brusquement en se repliant dans le recoin du lit, manquant presque de basculer en bas de celui-ci.

Il ne se souvient de rien et le sang bat douloureusement dans sa tête. Le dernier fragment de souvenir se déroule dans la salle de bain. Il se rappelle avoir lutter contre Shiro avant de perdre connaissance définitivement. Shiro… Il lui avait parler, et avait perdu le contrôle de son propre corps… Ichigo regarde autour de lui effarouché et inquiet d'entendre ou apercevoir l'albino quelque part dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posent finalement sur Grimmjow, qui jusque là n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Leurs yeux se fixent pendant quelques secondes avant que le rouquin ne rompe le contacte pris de gêne.

La panique le saisit complètement au moment où il baisse son regard sur ses avant-bras. Il ne porte pas de fond de teint, … cela veut dire qu'il est à nu en face de Grimmjow. Son univers se brise en réalisant que son secret est mis au grand jour.

Sa respiration s'accélère et les larmes commencent à dévaler le long de ses joues. Il ne veut pas y croire, cela fait si longtemps qu'il porte ce fardeau tout seul et qu'il fait tout pour le garder pour lui, tel un lourd secret. Tout son univers vient encore une fois de se briser en mille morceau.

Grimmjow ne comprend pas la réaction de Ichigo et se sent un peu mal à l'aise en le voyant ainsi paniquer. Il se rapproche afin de pouvoir prendre les bras du jeune homme et de les écarter. Il chuchote des mots rassurants tout en attirant le rouquin un peu plus près de lui. Au début il rencontre un peu de résistance, mais les sanglots sont trop fort et il finit par attirer Ichigo contre lui en appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

"Shhhh, calme toi… Tout vas bien"

Lentement Ichigo commence à reprendre son souffle et à calmer les secousses de son corps. Le contacte rassurant que lui apporte le bleuté lui permet de se remettre petit à petit de sa crise de panique. Ce n'est que lorsque ses sanglots sont terminé que Grimmjow relâche son étreinte, accordant un peu plus de place à Ichigo pour changer de position.

De son regard intense, il fixe Ichigo dans les yeux, attendant vraisemblablement une explication à tout cela. Il regarde le rouquin tirer sur les quelques morceau de tissus entre ses mains.

Ichigo cherche ses mots, mais il ne sait pas comment aborder la discussion. La pression monte et ses gestes se font plus nerveux. Il se racle la gorge pour trouver de l'inspiration et du courage.

"Hmmm, je… je ne sais pas par où commencer…."

Grimmjow lève un sourcil au son de sa voix enrouée et hésitante. Il n'a pas vraiment l'expérience en ce genre de discussion délicate, mais il décide de rester calme et de choisir ses mots pour ne pas brusquer Ichigo. Si il peut éviter une catastrophe plus grosse que la dernière fois, il a intérêt à faire un effort de ce côté la.

"Et bien… J'ai plusieurs questions, si tu préfère je peux commencer par en poser une?"

Ichigo lève la tête et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre par un hochement de tête positif.

"D'accord, bien… si tu ne veux pas répondre tu n'es pas obligé, mais j'apprécierais ton honnêteté."

Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre avec sa première question.

"Ton comportement était un peu particulier hier, est-ce que c'est à cause de moi, ou est-ce que tu voulais simplement me cacher ta condition de peau?"

Le rouquin se raidit un peu à la question, mais après quelques longues inspiration il réussit à se détendre un peu.

"... Un peu des deux à vrai dire… Mais surtout à cause de mon physique…"

Grimmjow acquiesce avant de faire glisser nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. .

"… D'accords, es-ce que tu veux m'en dire un peu plus ? Car je ne suis un peu perdu avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir..."

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler la veille, en vain.

"J'ai fais quelque chose de déplacé hier soir?... Sincèrement je ne me souviens de rien…C'est comme un trou noir."

Encore un mystère supplémentaire pour Grimmjow, qui commence à être de plus en plus perdu dans ses pensées.

"De quoi te rappelles-tu au juste?"

Ichigo pèse le pour et le contre avant de choisir ce qu'il va avouer et ce qu'il ne désire pas encore mettre sur table. Après tout il ne veut pas passer pour un fou et encore moins un schizophrène. Il décide enfin à prendre la parole.

"Je me rappelle m'être enfermé dans la salle de bain afin de vérifier si le fond de teint n'avait pas été effacer… Puis je t'ai demander de partir avant moi… Ensuite je pense m'être évanoui. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé…Je ne sais même pas si je t'ai rejoint au bar. "

A vrai dire Grimmjow ne sait pas non plus qui est réellement Shiro. La ressemblance est tellement frappante qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de douter à ce sujet la. Il se frotte le menton d'un air un peu absent.

" Hmmmm, moi non plus… à vrai dire je ne sais pas si c'était toi où quelqu'un d'autre…"

Ichigo lève vivement la tête avec horreur.

"Comment ça tu ne sais pas… ? … Ce n'est pas logique…."

Il faut dire que plus grand chose n'a l'air logique depuis longtemps pour Ichigo. Il espère simplement que son double n'ai pas réellement pris contrôle de son corps pendant son inconscience.

"Non, je t'avouerais que je ne sais plus ce qui est illusion et ce qui est réelle."

Ichigo se lève pour commencer à marcher en rond dans la pièce, la peur à ses trousse. De son côté le bleuté commence un peu à perdre patience, l'incompréhension le rend à cran. Après avoir regardé le rouquin faire son cinquième va et vient, il se lève à son tour pour le saisir par les épaules, immobilisant ainsi ses mouvements.

"A force de tourner en rond comme ça tu vas me rendre dingue. J'ai du mal à suivre ce qu'il se passe et j'en ai un peu marre tu comprends. Je veux bien être patient tout ce que tu veux, mais j'attends une explication raisonnable de ta part. Donc tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe!"

Ichigo le regardes droit dans les yeux, surpris par l'élan de colère de Grimmjow. Il ne peut tout simplement pas dire à cet homme ce qu'il se déroule dans sa tête, il ne comprendra pas…

"Je ne suis pas sur que tu comprennes, c'est trop compliqué. Même moi j'ai du mal…"

Cette fois ci il n'en faut pas plus à Grimmjow pour laisser sa colère exploser.

"Si tu ne m'expliques pas, c'est sur que je ne vais pas comprendre grand chose, donc arrête de me prendre pour un con, et déballe ton sac. Si tu crois que je vais te jeter parce que tu souffre d'une quelconque maladie tu te trompes fortement à mon sujet! Je ne suis pas un monstre Ichigo, d'accord j'ai un caractère un peu particulier et je ne suis pas des plus doué pour faire la cour à un homme, mais ne me prend pas pour un homme sans cœur… Je ne le supporterais pas… "

Ichigo enregistre lentement les mots qu'il vient d'entendre. Il pense avoir rêvé un instant, mais le bleuté se trouve toujours en face de lui, agrippant presque douloureusement ses épaules. Il le regarde alors avec des yeux ronds plein de surprise.

"Faire la cour à un homme… Tu réalise ce que tu viens de dire?... Ce n'est pas possible… Tu ne me connais pas vraiment…. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je porte sur mes épaules chaque jour qui passe… Si tu savais, tu ne serais pas la…"

Grimmjow enfonce ses mains encore un peu plus fort dans la chaire du jeune homme, lui arrachant une légère grimace de douleur. Il relâche sa prise immédiatement en le remarquant, l'air défait et abattu. Il se retourne tout en glissant nerveusement sa mains dans ses cheveux bleutés. Après quelques pas il refait face à Ichigo.

"Tu ne me laisse pas l'occasion de te connaitre Ichigo… Je ne demande que ça… Donne moi ton fardeau et je le porterais pour toi sans hésiter."

Ichigo se laisse retomber sur le lit, prenant sa tête dans ses main afin d'essayer de relativiser la situation. Il ne voyait aucune issue. Lorsque Grimmjow vint s'accroupir en face de lui en lui saisissant les mains, il su qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à nier son entourage et encore moins cet homme qui ne pense qu'à son bien. Cela ne le menait nulle part, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution… Mais comment…

"Ichi… Je t'en prie parle moi… J'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre."

Après de longues inspirations et avoir tourner les mots dans différentes explications possibles, il se mit enfin à parler.

"D'accord… Je vais essayer… Ma mère est décédée il y a quelques années déjà, mais depuis on m'a diagnostiqué une maladie de la peau. Je souffre d'achromie, certains endroit sur mon corps perdent de leur pigmentation et forment des tâches affreuses."

Lorsque les premier mots franchirent ses lèvre, il sentit le poids diminuer au fur et à mesure de son explication. Le regard bleu de Grimmjow le soutient et lui donne le courage de poursuivre après un courte pause.

"Je ne supporte pas les voir, c'est pour cela que je les cache derrière une barrière de fond de teint. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Lorsque les tâches ont commencé à se développer plus rapidement, j'ai remarqué un autre changement en moi. Je ne me sentais plus vraiment moi par moment. Il m'arrive d'avoir des crises de paniques et de m'imaginer un double démoniaque. Il me parle de temps en temps et il me rends complètement fou."

Il manque encore un dernier élément à Grimmjow avant de pouvoir tirer ses conclusions.

"Dis moi Ichi, tu pourrais me décrire rapidement ce double que tu vois?"

Le jeune homme lève ses yeux sur Grimmjow, cherchant un semblant de doute ou de peur dans son regard. N'y voyant que de la compréhension il poursuivit.

"Si tu veux… Il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais il n'a pas de couleur. Comme s'il sortait d'un film en noir et blanc.…Il... Il prétend se nommer Shiro...Je sais que cela peut te paraître fou… mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est bien réelle. Il me fait terriblement peur, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle..."

Enfin les éléments commencent à former un ensemble pour Grimmjow, même si il ne comprends pas encore comment il avait pu entrer en contacte avec ce double démoniaque, il ne faisait aucun doute que la personne qu'il avait vu la veille était bien ce double. Cela explique aussi pourquoi il n'a pas réussi à retrouver Ichigo. Si il n'avait pas vécu tout cela, il ne l'aurait surement jamais cru. Cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête, c'est irréel.

Maintenant c'est son tour d'avouer quelque chose à Ichigo. Il ne sait pas trop comment ce dernier va le prendre, mais faut qu'il sache que la veille, Shiro lui est apparu. Il se frotta les yeux avant d'avaler une grande bouffée d'aire et de se lancer.

"D'accord.. Je comprend ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais il faut que tu saches que ce Shiro existe bel et bien…. Il m'a en quelque sorte fait du chantage hier soir pour que je passe la soirée avec lui. J'étais mort d'inquiétude pour toi, je ne savais pas où tu te trouvais. Je t'ai cherché partout, mais aucune trace. Ni dehors, ni dans la chambre d'hôtel. Au final j'ai accepter de passer la soirée avec lui sous condition qu'il me dise où tu avais disparu. En final il ne me l'a jamais dit. Heureusement que je me suis réveiller à tes côté."

Ce que Ichigo craignait c'est avéré vrai… Il avait perdu face à Shiro, il avait perdu le contrôle de son propre corps… Jusqu'où cela allait-il aller? Y aurait-il un moment où il perdrait définitivement? Où il ne reviendrait pas à lui? Il ne voulait pas y croire… Il ne voulait pas l'accepter...

 _ **Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos petits messages ! J'espère avoir votre avis prochainement sur le déroulement des dernier**_ _ **événements**_ _ **. Sur ce, je vous souhaite encore une**_ _ **excellente**_ _ **fin d'année !**_

 _ **A bientôt mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices!**_


End file.
